My New Pet!
by BleachG7
Summary: Pesche and Dondochakka pick up a wounded Grimmjow and force him to become Nel's pet. What will happen when she returns to her adult self though? Grimmjow x Neliel humor/romance story. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** As stated in the description, Desert Bros and Nel are going to adopt poor Grimmy as their new pet! I will try to remain as much in character as possible. I hope you enjoy the story, because I will! :3 Oh and **There are spoilers ahead!**

* * *

_**"Tell me..This bloodlust of yours.. **_

_**What drives it?"**_

_**"Doesn't matter who they are..**_

_**I'll fuckin' kill 'em all.."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

The powerful hollow realm of Hueco Mundo had been successfully invaded and dominated in just a matter of hours. All of its best arrancar warriors, the rare Espada Aizen Sosuke had spent decades for searching and subduing them to his will, had been annihilated by Soul Society's overpowering reinforcements. It was getting dark, with numerous lifeless corpses still lying in pools of blood, either on the cold desert sand, or inside the Las Noches' recked and silenced quarters. Brutally shredded, meeting their ends in the most tragic of epilogues, getting ironically murdered by their respective aspect of death. All dead, but one forgotten hot headed arrancar, who had been fighting against his mortal wounds, striving not to meet his fate, till the grudge on his scarred chest had been erased once and for all.

A drop of sweat slid by the blue haired Espada's chin. It was not because of the intense fight he had with his arch rival, but because of the impossible pain that overwhelmed half of his body and fortunately paralyzed the rest. A horizontal chest slash that had almost hit the fatal spot, because of Ichigo's unexpected hollow outburst, followed by another ridiculously deep vertical slash, up from his shoulder, down his waist. It was the surprising blow that had brought the king on his knees. Finally, one finishing shallow sword penetration on his chest, like he had been given mercy, preventing him from a swift death. He was slowly regaining consciousness, as he could still feel the tip of Tensa Zangetsu, inside his very flesh. The fatigue was making things even worse, for even the simple task of breathing seemed hard to do.

"Kuh..!"

A faint gasp of life. He grinded his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, finally realizing the supernatural pain from Nnoitra's lethal crescent blade. His electric blue eyes barely opened halfway, screaming for vengeance behind his shuffled hair. He could remember a shadow that had protected him from his deserved demise. How could he humiliate him like that? His blurry eyes were still being deluded by his silhouette, standing there in front of him, with his black steel raised heroically, like protecting the defeated king.

"Kurosaki...You bastard..!"

He started losing the temper with himself, surprisingly realizing that this wasn't actually the death he had desired and that his pride didn't disapprove of Ichigo's noble action either. It was a lame blindside attack after all, betrayed by his own comrade, he couldn't have died in a more pathetic way. Suddenly, the pain on his ribs started spreading like acid again, reminding him of the reason he lied there, as Ulquiorra would put it, 'trash'.

_Nnoi..tra..!_

He snapped faster than light. He wanted to stand up and tear to pieces every single person he encountered. His blood dyed fingers were merely twitching from the blood loss, but he managed to clench them into an unforgiving fist, for once again going against his limits. The pupils in his eyes widened in obsession and hatred, losing themselves in the enveloping darkness.

_Everyone...Every last one of those fuckin bastards...Kurosaki, Tousen, Nnoitra..._

His eyes glinted with a bright blue light, suffering illusions of the faint piteous smirk that belonged to no other than the all mighty ruler of Hueco Mundo. He was the reason the arrancar existed, as well as the cause they had almost vanished from their homeland. He slowly raised part of his upper lip in sheer anger, revealing one vicious feline fang. A savage snarl started to erupt from the bottom of his boiling chest, as his despicable name lied just beyond his clenched teeth.

"Aizen..!"

A tiny ray of sanity prompted him to start moving however. He despised and pitied his defeated self, but if he was suddenly devoured by some lowly hollow as he was now, it would be even more humiliating. He slowly but steadily raised his head with slight spasmodic motions, throwing some dizzy glances around him, to make sure he could drop his guard down. He cocked his brows abruptly, as he noticed something on himself.

"What the hell...Is this shit?"

Some kind of sticky goo? His eyes turned suspicious and he slowly dragged a hand on the sand, bringing it on the side of his torn jacket, to comprehend what sort of liquid that was. Surprisingly, it stuck on his hand. His eyes narrowed viciously, as the substance didn't come off with the first try. He flailed his hand a few times, then gritted his teeth again, unable to make it detach from his hand. He quickly blew a fuse.

"Shit!..Shit!..Fuckin Shit!"

He started slamming his head on the sand, with his general inability to do absolutely nothing right now. Helpless and defeated by some spit on his hand. Had he fallen that low?

_Fuck..One more time..!_

A slight grunt of stubbornness and he raised his head again, staring at his knee with threatening eyes, like ordering it to bend. A faint evil grin started taking shape, as it seemed to slowly respond to his will.

_Like such crap could keep me down..!_

He leaned forward to sit on the sand, trying to get a hold on his knee, to grab forward.

"Hah..!"

He was almost there. His grin was immediately erased into a gasp that flew out of his lips, when he listened to a crack resonating deep within his chest. Possibly pulled a muscle.

"GHAA!"

His whole body blenched defensively from the pain. He slammed back down on the sand, seeing stars again.

"F..uck..!" He squeezed his eyes closed, exhausted with the short effort he had been putting.

_I won't die here...I can't..Fuckin die here..!_

. . . . .

He wasn't going to die, but he wasn't walking either. His defeated eyelids quickly twitched in irritation, hearing a familiar whining, coming from some distance behind him. His desperation quickly faded, as he found his reason again, opening his tired eyes and breaking his train of thoughts. It was time for actions.

_That's just what I needed...A damn fuss!_

He decisively flipped over, further injuring some of his fractured ribs in the process. He reshaped the savage grin from before, to mentally suppress the pain and keep going. What a ferocious man..He let out a snickering gasp, when his eyes moved across the desert, locking with something that piqued his instant interest and his fury. All it took, was his evil expression to return and start crawling forward with excitement. What had caught his attention, should have been outstanding, for it seemed that he was immune to the pain at this point. The kid that had made the fuss earlier, crying over his precious objective.

"Nnoitra.."

A childish and compassionate voice of despair. Nel kept sniffing and grieving over her fallen comrade. She started crying again at a louder tone, irking Grimmjow's sensitive ears.

_Shut up..You fuckin brat!_

His gaze flipped back at Nnoitra's body, piercing him with feral eyes. She soon realized someone was approaching her from behind and slowly turned her clouded and sorrowed eyes. Pale color spread inside them, watching a pair of electric blue eyes prowling inside the darkness. She would have never imagined that he'd pull it through, despite her healing vomit. The lake of blood she had found him laying in, was simply a good reason to feel bad about his lonely death. Nel soon shut her lips in defense however, her whole little delicate body shuddering in sight of the man that had almost lacerated Ichigo's existence. She gulped in reflex to drown part of her fear, so she could gasp out some words and get a hint about his unknown motives for crawling towards her.

"G-Grimmjow..sama..!"

Her sniffing wouldn't stop and that's all she could spill out right now. So many tears pouring on her little cheeks, yet his emotionless, foggy gaze had frozen on Nnoitra's body, completely ignoring her pesky presence.

_I will kill you..You will pay for forcing me into this humiliation..!_

Nel's shaking mouth wide opened in shock, as the infuriated sexta had almost reached them.

"D-Don't hurt Nel...Nel thaved—"

His deadly eyes whipped back at her furiously, revealing her his current mood. She held her breath from the escalating fear, that was raising due to his cunning and predatory looking eyes.

"BEAT IT! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

He spitted some blood, along with the intensity of his shouting. His leer threatened to kill her, if she didn't comply. Nel continued shivering cold, swallowing her panic.

"Y-Yes, sir.."

She crawled to the side with wary movements, hesitating into looking back at him, to see if he was still watching her. She felt like those eyes of his would literally pierce through her, even without looking at them. She turned to the other side, nervously holding down her head from this day's desperate results. If she would only be in her adult form..He turned his icy gaze away from her, onto Nnoitra.

"Ah?.." His glance widened briefly, before hissing in disappointment. "He's dead?..Tch"

Nevertheless Grimmjow started cackling, not getting moved a bit by his comrade's lifeless expression. His unusual action attracted Nel's attention. He finally turned serious, clicking his tongue and returning to his previous mood.

"That's for kicking me while I was down..." He grinded his teeth and unleashed his raging anger. "YOU BASTARD!"

He got a strong hold onto Nnoitra's uniform sleeves and started punching down the dead quinto espada, feeling sheer satisfaction with each connection of his merciless fist with his twitchless jaw. Nel leaned forward and stretched her hand, clouds surrounding her swollen-hazel eyes again.

"Pleathe! STOP! Hith dead can't you see! ?"

He gave her no attention though, for he was busy getting payback. His mad eyes had locked on Nnoitra's face and nowhere else. He wanted him to return to life and scream from the pain he was causing him. Nnoitra's purple dots wouldn't move at all however. He was feeling disgusted with his own actions, but he couldn't help it though, as he seeked some sort of retribution for all 'this'. The sadistic need to hear his bones cracking, was just insanely intoxicating. Soon his eyes got pale, as another crack echoed between the two men. Grimmjow was just 'trashed' and the thread of his life was slowly tearing apart.

"Sh—!"

He inevitably crashed aside, unable to even twitch a muscle. Nel began sobbing, tears falling from her eyes as Nnoitra's body finally gave in to ashes.

"Stop! Grimmjow-sama will die as well!"

Grimmjow's mouth was drooling with blood, but he shaped a smirk hearing her ridiculous caring words. He wanted to laugh at her meaningless and pathetic compassion.

"Die..You say?.."

Nel stopped warning him, lowering her hand, as she kept watching the fatally wounded espada's actions with shock. He raised his eyes and locked them with hers, showing her a confident grin of strive. That resolve in his eyes, she had seen it before. His arms were shaking against the ground, attempting to stand. His glance turned to his shaking fists. He grunted to his body's pathetic weakness.

"Me..Of all people..I..won't..!"

He struggled to stand on his knees and his twisted iron will, enabled him to succeed at last. He was standing before her, like a warrior from hell. Blood and gore everywhere on him, dripping from his torso onto his hakama, as his wounds had opened again. He was gasping heavily though, pressing his hand against his torn chest. He could just not understand when his lifespan was being seriously jeopardized. Nel on the other hand, couldn't comprehend how such pain could be tolerated. How could he still be conscious after all this?

"NEEEL-SAMA!"

Nel cautiously turned her clouded and curious eyes from the wounded espada, over her shoulder. The latter barely responded with a pointed look at this annoying yelling.

_What...now?_

A slim weird hollow, resembling an ant, was rushing towards him._  
_

"Dondochakka protect her!" Pesche swiftly withdrew his sword from his underwear.

"W-Wait!" Nel jolted forwards to stop his protective charge. "Itsygo will not like it if he dies!"

Pesche stopped his attack and scratched his head instead, as confusion spread over his mask.

Grimmjow growled again, frustrated that Ichigo's name was being used for his sake.

"Ah..What..Why?"

"Itsygo protected him! Itsygo doesn't want him dead!"

Nel's words were instilled with fear though, not sure why she was protecting a guy like him. Pesche placed his hand under his chin while thinking of something. Then he took a good look at Grimmjow's critical condition.

"Then..What are we supposed to do with him? He's gonna die like this."

Grimmjow had leaned forward pressing on his arms again, floundering between the illusionary and the conscious. He didn't have the power to stand anymore.

_Shit...I can't...__Damn it!_

Nel seemed to be considering carefully however. She shaped a suspicious and cunning cat face, reminiscing of something. As long as her fraccion were around, she wouldn't be afraid of anything.

"Hey Dondo! Come here!" She jumped on his huge shoulders.

To Pesche's surprise, she seemed like she had some sort of plan, whispering to her fat friend's ear.

"Nel..You sure?" Dondochakka seemed quite cautious to her request, as his voice sounded quite nervous.

"Ah!" She nodded her head in approval and smiled widely, excited with her decision.

Dondochakka turned to Pesche, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"She said that.." Dondochakka scratched his mask as well, for it sounded like nonsense, even for an idiot like him. "..she wants to keep..the kitty..?"

Grimmjow gasped in shock towards the ground, his blurry vision turning 100% accurate all of a sudden. He would do anything, even kiss Ulquiorra, but he wasn't going to become a mere pet, of a mere brat. He gathered all of his strength and steadily stood on his feet, gazing at them with an ultimate retort of abhorrence on his face.

"Go to hell! You fuckin maggots!" He shouted in defense, because of his terrible condition, tripping with a few backsteps.

They completely ignored his foulmouth, pissing him even more.

"Your wish, is my command, Nel-sama!"

Pesche bowed to the little green haired girl.

"But.." Curiosity gathered on Nel's round eyes again. "Pesche, how are we gonna..?"

Pesche's eye glinted with a spark of wit as a response to her.

"Leave it to us..Nel-sama!"

He whispered to her, then whipped backwards.

"Dondochakka! Grab him!"

Grimmjow's cores shrunk shocked, as his glance caught two flying figures towards him. He recoiled, trying to unsheathe his sword. They both landed on him, trying to immobilize him.

"Sh..it!"

Grimmjow desperately drew a last stand of willpower, thinking that he'd end up as some kind of slave for their amusement.

"Don't let him go Dondochakka!"

They kept struggling on top of him. What were they doing?

"Kuh...Screw you!"

He still had his physical strength to repel them. Moreover, they had pissed him beyond human limits. He growled in despair and started charging a cero, with the last drop of juice inside him. He soon grinned, as the red light kept successfully growing in his hand. The twirling bloody light and the horrible sound of death, gathering in one single palm.

"DIE!"

Pesche bowed down on his knees, begging for mercy, while Dondochakka hid behind Pesche's back, shaking in fear. They were acting like cowards.

"Grimmjow-sama! Please don't kill us!"

Grimmjow wouldn't show mercy to them though. They had pissed him off in purpose. He started cackling silently in a sadistic manner, sensing the fear in their last moments.

"PESCHE! DONDOCHAKKA!"

Nel grabbed her head and screamed loudly, witnessing her friends in a dangerous situation she had caused. She still couldn't return to her true form this early.

The red light suddenly disappeared however, without any warning. Grimmjow flinched, as he didn't expect his power to let him down that soon.

_I'm sure I still had...What the heck..!_

He was blinking in surprise and confusion, staring at his untrustworthy hand, which caused the chuckling to pass on Pesche, who shrugged his shoulders upside down in an evil manner. Grimmjow furrowed his brows in suspicion, noticing that he was holding something like the edge of a leash in his hand.

"What the hell, is that..?"

Something felt 'odd', different than before. What could it be?

"I got this from the crazy scientist's lab. Thought it might be useful for Bawabawa, but..."

The blue haired arrancar's gaze narrowed, as his glance followed the trail of this rope. He touched it and dragged his hand, following its edge.

_Shit..!_

It was tied around his neck. He tried to break it, but his eyes flew open in shock again, when he felt spirit particles of his own power flowing away from his hand, on pressure with the weird rope. His cerulean gaze tried to identify the nature of this nasty material.

"This is a reiatsu sealing leash." Pesche explained briefly, ending Grimmjow's mental quest for information. "You won't be able to draw power from your body, or the spirit particles around you. Even at your Espada level."

Grimmjow slowly turned his pale shocked eyes on Pesche, quickly turning them into a boiling and furious glint and a pissed groan. What a friggin frame-up. His eyes returned on the leash again however.

"Tch.."

He couldn't break that thing, no matter what. It would just keep consuming his strength each time he put force on it. Grimmjow fully opened his eyes, as he totally snapped and moved towards them at a vicious pace. He couldn't use his spiritual power, but he still could beat them to smithereens, even if it meant that he'd go down with them.

"You..bastards...!"

A click and suddenly a shockwave brought him down on his knees.

"Gh!..What the..!"

He was heavily breathing from the painful paralysis. Pesche initiated a cackle again.

"And..With this button, I can make you behave as I please."

Grimmjow was watching with a wide shudder in his eyes. Things couldn't have turned out worse.

_No..Way...I'm.._

He still couldn't realize, what kind of shit life had thrown on his face this time. Pesche softened his cowardly laughter into a satisfied smile.

"He's all yours, Nel-sama!"

Nel looked at Pesche with a curious finger on her mouth. She was as much confused Grimmjow was at first, unable to comprehend what they had really done to him.

"Pesche..you mean..?"

She looked encouraged, slowly shaping a smile and sparkling round eyes. Could it..

"Ah! He's absolutely safe!"

A huge childish smile of joy exploded on Nel's lips. She moved towards Grimmjow in a proud childish pace, but he immediately whipped his feline teeth and responded with a cold glare, intimidating the poor girl and slowing her down. Soon though, he noticed Pesche showing him 'the button', with vengeful, persuading eyes. He retreated his pissed eyes, whereas nervousness spread on them instead.

_You've got to be kiddin me! Is this some fuckin joke?..!  
_

Nel continued walking, assured that he was obedient somehow and jumped on Grimmjow's shoulders without hesitation. The kid that had been making the fuss, was on his head? Grimmjow slowly drawled in a hateful growl, realizing his position.

"Let's go kitty!"

Nel cheerfully tapped his teal hair with her hand, as Grimmjow hissed in disgust.

_I'll kill you...I'll fuckin_—_!  
_

However his teeth clenched defensively again, staring at Pesche with the edge of his eye. His eyelids twitched in anger, but he had to swallow it for now. King or not, he was her pet for the time being. The sexta espada let out a sigh of several negative emotions, followed by a look of boredom on his face and he slowly locked down his eyes tightly.

_Kurosaki...Go fuck yourself..

* * *

_

Hoped you had fun! Next issues are going to be the adventures of The Desert Bro's and their New Pet's. Oh don't worry, I'm not planning to abuse poor Grimmy! (yet). Feel free to leave your reviews. Any ideas or predictions to the story are appreciated. Will try to update soon!

_**~BleachG7**_

_** 10/06/10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. (Tch..)

Hi again! Thanks for your reviews (+ favs & alerts) on the first chapter! (I got encouraged lol) Damn, I hardly find any time to sit and write, due to my exams... Anyway, I had almost finished the second part, so here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Groaning in irritation, he barely raised his lids, still trying to comprehend how the hell he had been dragged along with those impossible individuals. Making a ruckus was their forte, and this habit of theirs was simply one of the hundred reasons he hated them. He hoped it was just a bad nightmare and that he had actually bit the dust, but her joyful little voice that went straight through his ears, erased those minimal hopes of his. Fortunately she hadn't been in the mood for a piggyback. He'd literally shred her in two parts, if she asked for such a disgrace.

_Can't believe this fuckin shit..._

It was already dawn. Three shady figures, one behind the other, walking across the broad and forsaken Hueco Mundo desert, without particular aim or reason. The constant sound of the wind blowing, as well as the slight morning breeze, had calmed him down somehow. During the past hour, he had been drifting in several thoughts of torturing them to death for the shame they had caused him. Tired of keeping on his pissed expression, cursing his miserable life and his bored pace yelling for liberation, he had decided that he didn't want to kill them anymore. That's because from the short while he had been with them, he quickly realized that they were only a bunch of retarded vagrants. He just wanted to find a chance to make a run for it, as far away from them as possible, afraid that stupidity might be contagious. Like a wild animal in captivity.

_And here I thought Kurosaki was an idiot.._

They had been roaming for hours in the desert. Pesche was almost dragging him with his leash like some spoil of war, since Nel's 'present' didn't seem too excited to keep walking on his own. He was silently growling in anger, making Nel's eyes sparkle with amusement, as she felt his chest purring like a cat's would do. His resurrection wasn't just for show after all.

_Those damn cowards..Using shit like this to bind me..!_

He was Aizen's 'destructive' Espada, so such treatment wasn't surprising for such an evil person. He hadn't noticed it before, but the sand's soft surface hindered his footsteps, as his feet sank deep inside like trying to root him. His eyelids felt heavy, tortured and exhausted. It was convenient that they helped him with his wounds at least. It might not be as effective as Inoue's rejecting powers, but the brat's drool effects were really astounding. They hadn't wasted even one minute to settle down and camp for the night though. Her friends always did as she pleased and it seemed like she would remain tireless and cheerful for several more hours. They were all laughing, giggling, joking, teasing. Except for him, who remained a spectator to this horror show, resorting to lowering his eyes and watching the shadows' bizzare motions on the sand, as the sun started rising. His mood would only alter from bored, to emo, whenever Nel said something 'weird', for a kid she was.

"Well, our new friend doesn't seem to talk a lot, does he?"

Pesche sarcastically asked all of a sudden, taking a quick peek at Grimmjow's tired and always bored, narrowed eyes. The Sexta Espada's cold look showed no sign of gratitude for saving his life, or simply just convince them that he could be trusted in any way. He didn't even try to look the least bit intrigued, for the sake of his savior. Pesche's attention escaped from Grimmjow's abhorrent indifference towards the little green haired girl riding on his irked shoulders, to make sure she had no trouble with him. Even though he had hardly spoken a word since their departure, she seemed quite happy with Grimmjow's forced tolerance. Pesche's satisfied yellowish eyes turned straight forward, to lick the remarkable golden dawn of the new day.

"You should be grateful Nel-sama didn't let you rot, like you deserved to."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, just listening to each other's rhythm of footsteps. The Sexta got pissed again, twitching part of his upper lip like feeling disgust and pity for them. His annoyance was periodical and he just needed a tiny little reason, to fire him up and start swearing without warning. He slowly lowered his eyelids however, still keeping hands in pockets, trying to keep cool and not say something 'very' nasty because of his explosive character. However, he really felt the urge to let them know what his opinion was about all 'this'. And of course, he would always be, straight forward.

"You people... Are despicable.."

A glint of curiosity suddenly crossed Nel's features. At first, she leaned forward to take a confused look on Grimmjow's face. She kept thinking that what he said was evil, like he usually did. His foul mouth would spit insults and disrespect, whenever it rarely opened. She blinked her confused and unaware eyes, still trying to make out what Grimmjow meant by that strange word. He had just squinted his eyes shut, heavily annoyed and embarrassed that he didn't flame them a lot, lot more, than they needed to. Then, Nel steadily stood up on Grimmjow's shoulders, to seek Pesche's back for an explanation.

"Pesche, what's dethpicable ?"

She accidentally spitted on his blue teal hair, trying to spell the word right. He just clenched his eyes again, trying not to raise his raging fist and swiftly punch her out of face of the earth. Pesche slightly turned his head and stared at Grimmjow with the edge of his bored and piteous glance. Grimmjow stopped moving and flew open his eyes defensively, on sight of Pesche's stern gaze.

"No wait, don't—!"

He gritted his teeth, as he knew what was coming. Pesche pushed the button without hesitation.

"Ghh!..Sh..it!"

He grunted hard and momentarily stopped fumbling for curses due to the paralyzing shock, as his disobedient muscles forced him to fall on his knees again. He slowly raised his head midway and gave Pesche's back a lethal glint with his vengeful shaded eyes, before standing straight to fix his jacket with a furious jolt, in a attempt to unleash part of his fury and continue his usual pace, feeling sheer hatred for their inability and fear to face him at his full power. If she hadn't decided to ride on his back, Pesche would keep pressing the button a lot more often. Nel shaped a grumpy expression though, like protesting and feeling bad for her pet, moving her head over Grimmjow's, to appoint to Pesche and also to suppress the Sexta's boiling instincts from exiting his mouth. All of his figures would react with repulse, towards the slightest of her motions on him, but he had to bear with his temporary new 'boss'. Pesche and Dondochakka, had violently taught him how to behave properly, to her at least, in these past hours. They knew he wouldn't comply to anything, but force.

"Grimmjow-sama just doesn't like uth yet Pesche! Don't be mean to him!"

She was too naive, thing that got his cunning mind to stop drifting between blood and gore and turn to logical and sane thoughts again. His vicious eyes rolled to their edge, briefly narrowing in a sinister flicker.

_Yeah..I'll show you how much I 'like' you..!_

He took opportunity of her compassionate, protective words and tried to take advantage of her childish sentimentality. He grinned inside him, but he simply tried to win her trust, with a fake smile, turning over his shoulders to look at her, apparently grateful for defending him. She was too excited with her new friend, so she quickly fell for it, responding with a pleasing smile herself.

"I'm sure I will like you more kid, but that's _IF_ you take off this thing."

He showed her the circular seal around his neck, slightly picking it with two fingers, to make clear what he was talking about. Nel just blinked her eyes in surprise. The fact Pesche had kept shocking him whenever he was about to say something inappropriate, to prevent him from hurting her feelings, had her fallen under the illusion that he wasn't as bad as he seemed at first.

_Come on..Play with the kitty!_

He couldn't help, but slightly furrow his eyebrows, as he realized she was actually falling for it. He wanted to chuckle, his sharp cold eyes sneering at the shifting expressions on her face. Nel saw through it though, not to mention that she could still remember his attitude towards Ichigo, as well as his murderous instincts, which instilled denial in her decision. The little girl sulked into a grumpy face, to retort at his hidden and sinister desires, tightening her grip around his neck, to show him who's the master and who's the one giving orders.

"No!"

Grimmjow grunted with her answer, then snorted obnoxiously at her, turning straight forward to unexpectedly meet with Pesche's pissed eyes, standing in front of him. The emotionless Sexta didn't seem surprised and moreover, he just kept staring at him viciously like he would always do, not regretting for a single word or action he made that might harm others. Pesche started losing his patience with Grimmjow's cunning behavior. Trying to outsmart a poor kid..

"Tell me, Espada..Haven't you had enough of this?"

He showed him the button again, but Nel jolted on Grimmjow's shoulder, stretching her little hand in a 'stop' gesture. Grimmjow's eyes flew open, astonished that she had the guts to interfere in a men's conflict, his gaze staring defensively at Nel's noble action. Pesche lowered his occupied arm in loyalty.

"Nel-sama.."

Nel lowered her hand as well and showed a soothing childish smile to Pesche.

"We can't help with hith brain Pesche.. Just puth it only when he does something bad!"

He was stunned, with the amazing leniency she had been showing to Grimmjow. After all, that was the reason they had followed her, in the first place. Her childish and kind emotions, like she was giving them shelter from the bloody rain of cruelty. But, why him? The sexta's leering looked so satisfied, yet still totally ungrateful that he avoided punishment thanks to her.

"Yeah, you should listen to what the kid says."

This made Pesche even more upset with the Sexta's mocking evil grin. He might not be as vulgar as Nnoitra, but most likely as wild and cunning as his sword's name implied. Pesche was getting pissed at this point. He had to warn Nel, about the danger of being around with this man, but she seemed to be too delighted to get convinced for the opposite. His rude and laid back nature was obviously reminding her of Ichigo, which was the exact reason Pesche was afraid that she might get attached to him. This guy did not deserve leniency, not to mention kindness.

_Nel-sama..This is..Grimmjow Jaegerjaques...!_

Even though her real self was buried deep inside her subconscious, Pesche could still make out the proud and nostalgic face of the beautiful Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, making him reminisce of the past and tighten his fists in anger. It was this pacifism and masochistic innocence, that had brought her to this state. They had been deliberately acting foolish, to help her suppress the painful blood-stained memories. They didn't even want to know what they'd do, if she got hurt like this for a second time. The enraged fraccion narrowed his challenging eyes towards Grimmjow, at least expecting some sort of fake appreciation to make her smile.

"Show some gratitude, you fiend..!"

Grimmjow responded by dropping his smirk and lowering his head a bit, still leering at Pesche viciously, declaring that he wouldn't back off. He was never obedient, so he wouldn't start being now either. Nel seemed disappointed, for it was obvious that their 'pet' hated them with all his might. Soon she started laughing though, to break the hostile silence between them.

"It's ok Pesche! Run to catch up with Dondochakka! Hith still walking without uth!"

She pointed behind Pesche with a finger. Pesche's eyes quickly flinched and he turned over his shoulder. Dondochakka had indeed been walking away, unaware that they had stopped. He grabbed his head in shock, afraid that he might get lost. Irony..They were always lost anyway.

"You idiot! Wait up!"

He rushed towards his fat friend, accidentally and obliviously dropping the edge of the leash. First a gasp of surprise, then a glinting opportunity was reflected in Grimmjow's shocked eyes. He quickly shaped a dangerous smirk, whereas Nel's cheerful mood turned to silent panic and a deep fear, as he started walking and closing the gap between themselves and the leash. She wanted to warn Pesche, but he was already too far away to listen. She thought of screaming, to attract their friends' attention, but remembering Grimmjow's 'fuss' threat, simply made her bite her lips in desperation. Pleading the Sexta not to pick the leash, was out of the question as well. He could easily 'get rid of her', after gaining control of his handicap.

His pace was confident, his grin more joyful than usual and his eyes determined to free himself from this 'trapped' state. He stood proudly before the leash, his smirk getting sneakier as he was finally able to sniff victory in the air. Nel tightened her grip around his neck, unconsciously telling him to stop, as he kneeled and slowly pulled out five starving fingers, like they wanted to devour the object. Grimmjow snorted in irritation, noticing something disturbing on the instructions carved on the device.

_Szayel Aporro's stuff indeed... That bastard.. I'd have killed him if I knew this shit was gonna happen.  
_

Two joyful feline fangs started exceeding from his lips nevertheless, as he slowly stood up. Sensing his retributing vicious aura, Nel shut her eyes, refusing to witness what would happen next.

"Heh!"

He slowly unsheathed his sword, enjoying the moment and held it upwards in an exciting glint, ready to slice his handcuffs to shreds. His eyelids lowered a bit in annoyance, when by accident he saw a terrified pale eye, reflected on pantera's sharp blade. Nel tightened her hands on his jacket's collar, blenching her shaking toes, afraid of what he'd do after he released himself from his seal. His grin faded, slowly turning to irritation again. He kept staring at her for a moment through his blade, then repositioned it and took a look at his own feral eyes. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, hesitating to swing down the blade. He finally turned his eyes towards the dawn of the sun, trying to understand why they were so weak. He could smell her fear, terror, panic, intimidation, but it was not the kind he liked.

"Tch.."

He surprisingly lowered his sword and sheathed it again. Nel gasped in shock, when he raised his hand and gave her to hold the edge, as he kept rubbing his aching eyes. She cautiously raised her little hand and touched it. She was aware that he was digging his own grave, so..

"B-But..Why?"

Grimmjow remained silent, detaching his burning glance from the sunrise, unable to get a hint from the incinerating light. They could easily watch the dawn, yet it hurt him just peeking on it.

"I..My eyes got burnt..Just grab it damn it!"

She quickly gulped and snatched it from his hands as he ordered, still shaking though as she felt quite nervous and scared. Her curiosity finally encouraged her to mumble out some words.

"W-Why..Grimmjow-sama didn't.."

The sexta turned his disoriented icy glance over his shoulder, to make her shut up and make clear, that it wasn't any kind of pathetic sentimentality, like hers.

"Don't take it wrong..kid! It was my two cents, for saving my ass! Next time, I'll crush it to pieces!"

Nel kept watching his pissed and regretful eyes and slowly backed down behind his neck, to avoid further eye contact. He continued walking, so he could catch up with her stupid friends. Nel lowered her eyelids and settled down on him, watching the dust of his trails behind them. He was like an evil Ichigo in her eyes. Evil could turn good right? Those were her persistent, masochistic ideals. Suddenly her eyelids got brisk, jolting upwards, then lowered again, after playing a suspicious childish smile on her lips.

"Nel knows why Grimmjow-sama didn't run away!"

The sexta just cornered his uninterested eyes, showing her the least of concern. He had just explained it to her, so what did she come up with now? He frowned an eye though, when her sudden joy quickly turned into a pair of indifferent shut eyes, as she crossed her little arms and raised her chin high, like showing some sort of stubborn refusal all of a sudden.

"But no..! Nel already likes Itsygo!"

He seemed surprised for a moment, as he didn't immediately catch what she meant. Eventually he returned forward and slowly closed his eyes, shaping a sarcastic smile from her funny words. Grimmjow slightly shook his head, puzzled with her inexplicable personality.

_How..Amusing..

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! :3 It's actually amazing how much those two fit together. Feedback/reviews appreciated! Will try to update soon!

**_~BleachG7_**

**_ 11/06/10  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

This part is kinda funny. Anyway I leave the rest to you!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

. . . . ._**  
**_

"An— and then, Itsygo found Nel and her friends and he played with uth and after dat Nel followed Itsygo inside Lath Noches wit..Hey, are you listening to Nel?"

_Shut the hell up!...My friggin ears!_

Grimmjow continued walking in his usual, undistracted pace. Hands stuffed in pockets, laid back and bored, tired and annoyed, he hissed and moved cautiously towards her noisy friends, who had started an immature brawl, because of Dondochakka's clumsiness of walking away without them. Nel could only keep staring the back of the Sexta's blue hair, since she couldn't examine him from any other angle. Her eyes glinting with irritation, almost turning vicious, that she could not enjoy her friends' wild, but beautiful gift. Right now, she only wanted to know one reason, to stop thinking of that human cat. _How could she play with him and how could she persuade him to go into 'kitty' mode? _She really wanted to hug that cat to the death and make him _purr_. Her eyes would twirl with excitement, almost drooling just thinking of that huge blue mane, blowing wildly over his shoulders. Grimmjow's thoughts were on a totally different scale though.

_Idiots..They're like..fuckin drunk.  
_

Nel's whole face was shredded with eagerness, due to his absolute indifference and silence though. How could he be so hot-headed, yet so distant, whenever Pesche and Dondochakka weren't around? The Sexta Espada obviously loved conflicts, but hated kids. He had already been too tolerating with her non-stop babbling anyway, so she shouldn't ask the reason, right away at least. She stiffened her lips and narrowed her eyes to slits, still glancing at his provoking pet-like, black collar.

_Grr...Why doesn't he talk to Nel? What a bad man! Maybe Nel should puth the button to..But wait! Then he will get angry and..._

His unannounced reflexive action brought Nel back to the conscious, as she stopped dreaming of her weird ways of approaching him. Nel fully opened her eyes to get a better view on what he did. She focused on his dull motion, as he pulled his neck back a bit, then let out an exhausted yawn. Her pupils shrunk to dots while trying to supress her fear, like trying to avoid eye contact with something.

_S-Sharp teeth!_

She quickly recovered her brave childish confidence however, when he finally shut his dangerous jaws, then barely opened his disturbed eyes because of his insane drowsiness. Nel moved her lips to the side stubbornly, as she seemed troubled with something as well. She reshaped the image of his four sharp canine teeth and lowered her glance, as if she got defensive by their predatory looks. Surprisingly, she opened wide her mouth and stretched down her eyes, trying to take a look at her own two exceeding pointy little teeth.

"Ahh..!"

Grimmjow was baffled and of course annoyed by the weird drawl.

_The hell is she doin'?_

Then Nel raised a little finger and touched one of her teeth. She was trying to tell, whether they were sharp or not, compared to his. After getting convinced of the answer she closed her mouth, connecting her disappointed lips.

_Nel had nice teeth when she was a lady. Sharp teeth are scary, but they are pretty too. Nel wants to..to.._

"Oi, kid.."

His sudden voice banished all of her surfacing nostalgic memories. She didn't respond, just kept watching carefully, as he slightly turned over his shoulder, showing her one tired eye. Her heart started beating faster, mixed with several emotions, for it was the first time he didn't look evil. Did he want to play at last?

"Get off..I'm gonna crash.."

Nel's excited held breath was exhaled in a shocking gasp, as she started shaking again and held the leash tightly in alert. Her lips, as well as her grip on the button started quivering along with the rest of her body.

"C-Crash..Nel?"

Grimmjow slowly lowered his head and squeezed his eyes in desperation, disappointment and exhaustion.

_I can't..believe this brat..._

Nel's delicate confidence stopped feeling threatened, as he slowly kneeled to the sand. Grimmjow let out a sigh, drawling it to a yawn and almost falling asleep accidentally. The minimal gap between his eyelids was struggling to remain open, making him twitch.

"Just..a fuckin nap kid. Go play with your buddies already..."

Grimmjow had thrust his sword in the sand and laid his back on it. He raised one hand and pressed his aching eyes, before inserting it back inside his hakama pocket again. Nel was watching with round and complaining eyes. She lowered down her chin and tightened her fists like a kid, standing in front of the tormented man.

"But..Nel..Nel wants.."

She started whining, as he kept ignoring her voice. She jerked her eyes upwards and stood firmly, as high as she could, to draw his attention.

"Nel will click the button!"

His exhausted lips slowly bared a faint grin, listening to something like an amusing threat from the little girl.

"Piss off.."

His tone sounded fearless and confident, despite his lack of control, still keeping that mocking smile and trying to sleep. She got mad, remembering the same line he used on her up on the pillar to make her go away. She got closer, showing him the button again.

"Nel WILL! You hear? !"

She was about to punish her pet for his disobedience, but her pissed eyes pulled back and slowly widened, after a familiar sound tore through her ears. The leash fell from her hands and she grabbed her head, furious after realizing that he was snoring. His ignorance started feeling painful all of a sudden, as just shocking him would be insufficient to satisfy her and the urge to beat him down started pounding in her emotions. But how could she beat him down, with her height? She walked towards him and grabbed his collar, gritting her teeth against his face, while standing high on her toes. His nose was still blowing bubbles however.

_Ignoring Nel..Nel will..!_

A burning flame ran through her body, then she squeezed her eyes and..

. . . . .

***PUFF***

. . . . .

Pink smoke covered Grimmjow. He slowly lifted his ponderous eyelids from the ruckus her transformation had caused. What he saw was unexpected. He couldn't see clear, but someone had grabbed his collar and looked pissed at him. He just blinked at her with a half and bored glance, before turning off his vision again.

_What a fuckin weird dream.._

His head dropped unconscious to the side. Neliel was still mad, unaware that she had turned to her adult form, pulling her hand back to punch him for his disrespect. To her surprise, the fist turned into an echoing slap, just before making contact with his cheek, causing his unconscious eyes to snap open in a shock. His cheek felt pinned and molested, causing him to turn his head forward again. He pulled one hand to rub it, trying to ease the unexpected pain. Grimmjow defered into a deeper blink this time.

_What..?_

That woman was still in front of him. However, now she was looking as surprised as he did, slowly finding her adult senses. Neliel blinked once, kind of embarrassed with her childish action, as well as for her groundless and aggressive behavior. Her eyes remained wide open, as she realized what had happened. Grimmjow was aimlessly looking around at the bright pink smoke though, trying to grasp if it was still a dream of some sort. Neliel slowly loosened her grip and let go of his collar.

"I..Um..Sorry.."

His eyes widened a bit, as 'dreams' never sounded so real. She pulled back and by gently pushing three fingers on the ground, she slowly stood up in an elegant manner. The smoke had almost disappeared and the slap had woke him up for good. He mentally slapped himself, unable to believe in his eyes. She looked like that pesky kid at first glance, judging from some similarities, like the clothes, eye and hair color, as well as the scar on her head sliding down her nose, the pink thing on her cheeks, but.. Long legs, slender arms, full figured breasts and a toned stomach that fit her overall perfect appearance? Her short hair had also turned to full locks and slightly altered from green, to aqua sea green.

_Neh..Can't be..  
_

Her eyes seemed satisfied, still glancing at his -wtf- expression with a hidden giggling, but only revealing a faint smile instead. Neliel was happy that her real body was back again. She turned around to watch her two friends, that still hadn't noticed what happened. What caught his attention from her new posture, as on any other woman, were her rounded small hips. His shocked eyes polished her, slowly sliding up on her tempting naked proud back, when his gaze locked onto something.

_No..Fuckin way...!_

That girl had the '3' Espada number carved on her back, right beyond her blowing hair. That's when he realized where this immense spiritual pressure was coming from. She must have been an Espada at some time. Eyes squeezed down reflexively, forcefully, to bring him to his senses. His sinister gaze returned, drifting at the free leash that was lying next to her connected feet. He quickly peeked at his empty surroundings. Pupils rolled to their edge, feeling pantera against his back. Adrenaline rushed inside him, as this was a great opportunity. Judging from her crossed hands on her waist, as well as the cute posture of her legs, he realized that her attention was drawn elsewhere. His head lowered and his gaze leered down, then grinned at the helpless device. Everything had to be done perfectly, in order for the plan to work. The burning desire to free himself, caused his hand to hold tight on the rope. In a flash, he had bent on one knee and jolted the edge with force towards him, making it yank from the sand to the air. He smirked in excitement.

_This is it..!_

It was flying towards him. His elbow bent behind his back, getting a strong grip on pantera, ready to slice it in a swift second when the right time was upon him. He spread his legs and drew his sword, ready to charge at the leash. Cutting the rope had already been proved impossible, so he had to attack the only vulnerable point. The moment his sword's tip detached from the sand, he realized that the girl from before had gone missing. His eyes barely got the chance to move and he just gasped in shock.

_Shit..!_

One hand had immobilized both of his arms, holding them crossed behind his back, the other holding gamuza that pressed against his neck in a persuading and noble manner.

"Drop it.."

Neliel spoke in a noble neutral tone, as she gazed at the back of his head with half-lidded eyes, waiting for the sound of his sword slamming on the ground. Retaliation had dominated his reactions however, his teeth grinding again, as his starving eyes kept devouring his helpless bindings. They were just next to him. Annoyed by his persistence, Neliel kicked him hard behind the knees, to make him kneel down in submission.

"Drop it! Now!"

She demanded louder. Surprisingly, he stopped fighting against her for a moment, reminiscing of Nnoitra's swinging weapon. How he desired to die at this point. Neliel was about to stop pressing her blade, softening her features that he realized his disadvantageous position. Grimmjow's tired eyes slowly found their cerulean color however, as resolve to escape started feeding his twisted emotions. His mid-open surrendered lips, turned to a gradual growling again.

_Go fuck yourself..!_

He slightly turned his head in response, now gazing suspiciously at pantera. Neliel lowered her eyes, to where his were pointing at. She seemed just a bit irritated and her serious glance returned to his clenched teeth.

"Are you insane..Espada?"

No response. He simply flexed his muscles, trying to break free again. However, without his spiritual power, there was no chance of accomplishing such thing. He realized it after a lot of struggling and finally gave in, after squeezing out a groan of defeat.

"DO IT! Do it you fuckin bitch! I don't give a shit!"

Strange response for a captive prisoner. Her eyes widened briefly, then returned to their original position. She remained silent for a moment, sensing his despair.

"...You want to die, for a mere leash?"

Grimmjow spit away in abhorrence, sensing her pathetic attempt to reason him.

"I'd rather cut my throat, than staying with you idiots! DO IT!"

She closed her eyes, unable to understand his illogical way of thinking. If Nnoitra was an animal, Grimmjow was beyond her comprehension. Neliel swiftly incapacitated him, before he could gain control of his arms. From his knees, on the ground, with his jacket blowing upwards at this quick and unexpected defeat. Her musing gaze locked with the fading electric blue color in his eyes, assuring her that he would cause no more trouble for now.

"Nel..sama?"

"Nel?"

Two familiar voices came from behind her back. She let out a sigh to forget about the Sexta's immaturity, before smiling happily and turning around, to meet with her friends' surprised eyes.

"Nel-sama..You.."

"NEEL!"

Neliel shyly waved at them with a cute and welcoming giggle.

"Hi!"

They both jumped on her, all of them laughing from joy because of her return.

"Nel-sama..How...Why?"

Neliel furrowed her eyebrows, but kept smiling, a bit awkward from the long time reunion.

"I..Really don't know.."

Dondochakka started crying all of a sudden.

"N-N-NEEL!...I'm so happy you're back! We thought you'd never..don'tcha kn—"

Dondochakka's twitching glance accidentally caught sight of the unconscious blue haired arrancar. He slowly and nervously turned to appoint something to Pesche.

"Pesche.. I think our pet died...WE WERE BAAAD MASTERS!" He continued whining again, grieving at at their 'loss'.

Neliel giggled silently while rubbing the back of her head, faltering a bit for the correct excuse. She cornered one timid eye to respond without full eye contact.

"No silly! He was just..erm..tired!"

Suddenly Pesche's confusion was slashed by a shocking gasp, as he realized something.

"The leash! Nel-sama, did he harm you? !"

She seemed surprised at first, but then she turned her back to look at Grimmjow's shut eyes. She slowly lowered her eyelids, then turned to meet with her friends again.

"Dondochakka, call Bawabawa. I don't think he can carry me anymore."

She covered her mouth, to hide another coy giggle. Dondochakka saluted Neliel in response.

"Leave it to me Nel!"

She smiled and turned her back again, then moved towards Grimmjow to pick him up. Pesche was watching cautiously, as Neliel gently picked up Grimmjow in her arms. He seemed disturbed and started moving towards them, for something was odd. Why was she staring at him like that?

"Nel-sama..I'll carry him."

She immediately turned around, showing Pesche two surprised eyes. But she soon smiled at him though, trying to calm down his overprotective instinct.

"Nah, it's fine Pesche, I can—"

Surprisingly, he snatched him from her hands and looked at her with two serious, yet compassionate eyes.

"Don't forget who he is.. Nel-sama.."

She seemed disappointed momentarily and sighed to let it out. It was not long before she showed him a cute smile again however.

"You're right Pesche! Let's go. Dondochakka and Bawabawa are waiting."

She followed them, walking proudly as the Tercera Espada would always use to. It was so nostalgic, that she was Neliel again. It was hard to believe, for all of them.

. . . . .

They had all mounted on the huge worm, always travelling and seeking adventures. Pesche was irked by the constant grunt and curses he'd been hearing for the past two hours, hindering his nap. He slightly turned his annoyed eyes over his shoulder.

"How much reiatsu does this guy have? He's been struggling with the leash since he woke up. He must be nuts, sheesh.."

Neliel closed her eyes and sighed again.

"He's already out of reiatsu Pesche..He just..Wants to leave..badly."

Pesche started cackling, amused that the Espada was getting what he deserved.

"I think we should wait, till he begs for help, right Nel-sama?"

Grimmjow's struggling suddenly stopped however, which caused Pesche to turn his head the other way, just to observe Neliel's naked feet pointing to the back. She started walking away.

"Nel-sama! Where are you..!"

Pesche flipped over, eager to learn where Neliel was heading to. His eyes lowered, watching her as she approached the hostile arrancar.

_Nel-sama..Be careful.._

The Sexta had stopped breathing, blood dripping on his neck. His hand had shaped a shaking and raging fist, but it soon got loose, his fingers only twitching now. Not even able to talk, everything started turning black and his eyes, pale. He was losing consciousness, from the immense pressure surrounding his neck.

_Shit..The rope..!_

_. . . . .  
_

_All sorts of dreams followed. His fraccion and their alliance, the meeting with Aizen, the confrontations with Ichigo and other enemies, as well as the shadow protecting him from Nnoitra, followed by another, this time feminine shadow..Wait, this wasn't a shadow._

. . . . .

He slowly regained his senses again, which kind of shocked him. He could clearly hear the usual ruckus around him, but everything was still black. His breathing was shallow, but sufficient to keep him functioning.

_My neck..Shit! I'm still bleeding..?_

His neck was tickling, making him remember his violent haemorrhage._  
_

"You're an idiot, Sexta.."

It was that woman's soothing voice again. His eyelids twitched, as he still had trouble lifting them.

"You struggled too much and the leash tightened. You almost suffocated."

When he managed to barely open his eyes, he met with the bottom of her round ample breasts. She had his head rest on her thighs for some reason. Neliel slightly leaned her waist to the side, searching for something. She pulled out a bandage roll. He was watching speechless, not to mention embarrassed, with the overall scene. Finally, he seemed terribly tight, when she moved her hand gently behind his neck and started wrapping the fabric around it. He was still thinking that it was impossible to have survived that bleeding. He could tell it by the amount of blood that had been pouring around his neck.

_I should have died from that thing, yet..I'm not..?_

A rare expression crossed his tired eyes. Curiosity and interest.

"What..Did you..?"

Neliel just kept her usual smile and continued wrapping the bandage around his lined wound. She slowly rolled her mid-lidded eyes on him, to banish the shocked expression from his face.

"Your leash is off. Won't you try to run away again?"

Her change of subject helped him snap out of his thoughts and carefully motion his neck, to stare at his unmovable hand that felt like weighing a ton. Neliel finished treating him and waited for his response with interest. Grimmjow just hissed at his useless limps again.

"Don't mess with me woman.. I can't even fuckin twitch.."

Neliel's smiled got wider, finally hearing some words of sanity coming from his mouth. After a tremble of the ground his eyes fully opened however, observing the desert moving.

"Where the hell..am I..?"

Where had she taken him and why was she keeping that nostalgic smile on him?

"Just rest..You're still fatigued."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, trying to spill out some words, feeling upset with her annoying baby-sitting.

"Mark my words woman...One day..Kuh..!"

His vision got foggy again and his eyes couldn't help, but give in to unconsciousness without permission. He had undergone a lot of stress the last few days and really needed to rest. Neliel seemed as positive as before, turning her longing lids to the far horizon. It was her turn to shake her head because of his amusing words.

_Keep dreaming..'GrimmJaw'._

* * *

He didn't understand what she did. Did you?

_**~BleachG7**_

_**13/06/10  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Hmm..Turned out (just) a bit longer than I wanted to, but good as always! Thanks for your reviews/feedback again, and I hope you have fun with the story so far! :3

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

A decent rest at last. He could finally recover, as well as forget the latest humiliating events. An unwanted fuss was bound to wake him up again anytime soon anyway, so it was his only chance to have some peace and quiet..and the only place he could do that, lied beyond the conscious.

This time however, his inner world seemed quite odd, compared to his usual hostile subconscious. He dreamt that it was another ordinary morning in Las Noches. He had just woke up, still lying on his bed and surprisingly, he was unwilling to detach from the bedsheets, no matter how much he wanted to. A morning breeze passed by the window, giving him the feeling that, the mattress was silky soft, causing him to sink deep inside its smooth surface and stretch a bit. The blanket was warm, almost alive, as if someone had literally wrapped around him. He didn't want to open his eyes, since it was almost like a dream in a dream. A pleasing smirk crossed his lips and he pressed his face against the tempting cotton pillow. He remained still for a moment, as if he had almost fallen asleep from the sheer pleasure. A faint sound started ringing inside his chest.

_Mrr..rrrr..rrt.._

That was definitely not like him, but he loved the feeling anyway. The day couldn't have started in a better way. The sensation was so incredible, that he wanted to roll playfully around the sheets, like a little kitten would do. His eyes were squeezing from joy and his happy canine teeth wanted to bite on something, to share his happiness.

_Good nap..!_

He flipped over and crossed hands behind his head, smirking towards the ceiling. He loved the chilling wind licking his naked body. He was in the best mood ever, almost feeling ecstatic, as his whole being was tingling from the friendly and welcoming environment. But why did he feel like that now? It was totally random and weird, considering that he passed out because he had almost choked to death. But it was HIS dream after all and he could dream whatever his cunning mind wanted to.

. . . . .

"Did you hear it Pesche? I told you!"

Neliel had shaped a sparkling smile, listening to Grimmjow's unconscious fluffiness. She had pulled his back between her legs and her hands wrapped around his chest, still sitting down from before. Her friends had their heads rest on his torso as well. That would explain the unusual fuzzy and warm dreams he was having. Pesche and Dondochakka were blinking in shock.

"I..Well...Didn't see that coming..Nel-sama, you really weren't joking, when you said to keep the 'kitty'.."

Neliel shut her eyes and cheerfully nodded her head in agreement, still smiling, feeling the warm vibrations of his chest. Dondochakka and Pesche detached from Grimmjow's purring muscles. They exchanged witty glances.

"Hey Pesche..You think we should hug the kitty?"

Pesche's eyes glinted with this perverted spark again.

"You read my mind, dear friend.."

Neliel just scowled and furrowed her eyebrows, then pulled Grimmjow closer to her. She lowered her tone, so she sounded more mature, trying to calm them down.

"Don't be silly you two. What good would it be, if he woke up now? We'd probably have to use the leash again.."

Her friends showed her two pairs of childish and complaining eyes though.

"But..But Nel! You're ALREADY squeezing him!"

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise and blinked, but then she shut them and proudly raised her chin high, to show them that they were wrong.

"I'm only trying to keep him cozy, so he doesn't wake up.."

She repositioned, leaning a bit above his face and smiled again. Nel's eyes pondered on Grimmjow's faint smile. Her long sea-green hair, reminded her of his wildness.

"You two should see his resurreccion! He has cat ears and paws and a tail and..."

She kept going for a while, gradually and unconsciously squeezing him harder, as her strength went out of control while daydreaming. Pesche stretched his arm nervously, stressed that she was actually starting to discomfort their pet.

"N-Nel-sama! Your strength!"

She just kept staring at the crimson sunset though, as Pesche's warning passed from one ear and exited the other. She turned her eyes on Grimmjow's light blue hair and stopped suffocating him momentarily, finally landing on earth, admiring his unconscious cute expression.

"I wonder if he.."

Her eyes started to open widely all of a sudden, recalling of something.

_Maybe..Maybe..! it will be like a kitty's fur!_

Neliel was about to explode from joy, fancying that she was holding his resurrection form. Pesche and Dondochakka gasped in shock, noticing a familiar expression slowly shaping on her lips. They whipped forward to stop her.

"Nel-sama, wait don't...!"

"KYAAAA!"

She literally screamed right next to the poor arrancar's ear, causing her friends to freeze and squeak, watching Grimmjow's eyelids twitching disturbed. They lost their color, depicting how he'd react after realizing what happened. Suddenly, they squeaked again, then vanished in a flicker, after detecting a small gap in the sexta's lids.

Grimmjow's dream had been banished from his eyes and his purring inevitably stopped, for he was feeling queasy. Someone was shaking him. After a while he finally widened his eyes, feeling some soft surface behind him, his head forced to sink into the cleavage of her half naked breasts. However, he also eyed a pair of hands around his waist. His already pissed eyes narrowed to slits, at this humiliating moment. He cornered his gaze up, to meet with Neliel's blushing expression. She hadn't noticed he had regained consciousness though and she kept shaking him like a doll. A drop of sweat dripped by Grimmjow's cheek, as her actions caused him to feel lower than the maggots.

"Oi..Woman.."

Neliel's eyes flew open, blinked, and she cautiously lowered them, to meet with his scowled expression.

"The hell..are you doin'..?"

She remained shocked and silent, but then furrowed her eyebrows and discreetly giggled in embarrassment, to prevent Grimmjow from going on a rampage.

"Hehe...Well, you see.."

He wasn't going to wait for an explanation though. He detached his eyes from hers and pushed forward to make his run. Neliel blinked surprised again and immediately altered her passive attitude, then forcibly pulled him back, showing him a pair of dominating serious hazel eyes.

"I did not give you permission to stand."

She would really make him repeat the same stuff over and over. Grimmjow didn't seem a lot pissed though, still being under the smooth effects of his dreams, just annoyed with her unauthorized action, despite being a 'pet'.

"I'm not standing.."

Neliel dropped her intimidation and blinked in confusion again.

"Then, where—?"

He jolted his thumb and showed her the desert, before raising his irked voice.

"I'm off this shit!"

Without giving it a second thought, she easily immobilized his arms behind his back again. He simply responded by turning his head over his shoulder, to give her a sharp glare. Her eyes were complaining at him, possibly begging for that ringing sound again. His despaired sigh let out an aura of hopelesness. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that covetable feeling from his dream again.

"Hey woman..I'm in a damn good mood right now..So don't fuckin' ruin it."

Neliel smiled and pulled him back on her again, releasing his restrained arms and hugging him. He really seemed to be in a good for his standards mood, because he didn't struggle to get away. He was just being cautious to her motions.

"Then, why do you want to leave silly?"

Grimmjow stared at her stupidity, then lowered his lids and pointed at his neck.

"Because of this!"

He obviously hated that leash. She seemed to be considering something however, looking away from him for a moment. The Tercera let out a silent laugh, then raised two fingers in front of his eyes. He didn't understand what this meant though.

"I'll give you two options this time!"

Neliel paused, to make sure she had his full bored-attention, then continued.

"You can either wear this leash again, or..."

Grimmjow's eyes opened a bit and he shaped an optimistic smirk, behind his shocked lips.

_Let me fuckin go?..!_

"Or we can take away this leash.."

He was suddenly so happy and excited, that he even thought of turning around and hugging her, for her sudden maturity and understanding.

"..IF you promise to stay close to me all the time!"

He mentally slammed his head on a brick however, after listening to the end of her sentence.

"So what's it gonna be?"

Neliel's impatient honey eyes were brought close to his face and looked forward to his response. He turned his head straight and turned his eyes on the sky to think. He hissed, for both options were obviously out of the question, but he had to give an answer so she wouldn't keep fussing him for the rest of the day.

_Tch..If I try to run away, they will most likely come after me. I have to come up with a plan, but till then.._

His thoughts shifted between his aching bleeding neck and the annoying young girl threatening him. He quickly made up his mind and showed her his usual smirk, turning over his shoulders.

"..The leash!"

Neliel's smile quickly faded into disturbance after that. She lifted one of her caring hands and grabbed his neck with a powerful grasp, totally different from what the leash could do. He gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes from the pain, that almost made his neck's wounds open again. She showed him an intimidating smile, before lowering her eyelids to persuade him. Grimmjow was afraid his eyeballs would pop out from the immense pressure.

"Are you sure, about your final decision?"

Grimmjow immediately reconsidered her offer. She forcefully shook his head in denial though, before he got the chance to answer. That was even beyond manipulation or abusive power, but Neliel smiled cheerfully anyway.

"Good!"

He slightly grunted, as she quickly pulled him back on her again. Her delicate fingers would really tickle his abdominal muscles. It was frustrating for someone like him.

_A fuckin pet..!_

He couldn't stand being treated like some toy, but he had to calm down, to prevent from suffering even further.

_Relax..Win their trust. It's my only chance if I want to succeed..and when she gives me enough space..._

Grimmjow leered at the red sunset and grinned in excitement, thinking of flying over the desert and laughing with evil satisfaction. Neliel started caressing his hair, treating him like a pet. He squeezed his eyes and clenched his teeth, then cautiously dropped his head back a bit, to see Neliel admiring the horizon.

"Yep! Pretty isn't it? I love the sunset!"

She sounded so girlish, making him want to puke. He couldn't help but smirk again however, as the rising urge to sneer at her childish emotions and admirations, was slowly taking over his shattering patience. He let his head drop completely on her, to focus on her impressed, sun-glinting, eyes.

"Yeah it's 'pretty'...Maybe you want me to hold your hand, or something?"

He glanced forward at the sunset and tried to hide his chuckle. He was laughing like a maniac behind his sarcastic grin, causing him to shrug his shoulders in reflex instead. However, the hair fondling suddenly turned to horrible pain, as she grabbed his hair without warning and pulled his head backwards, to stare him viciously in the eyes. He seemed a bit surprised, that she figured out his nasty implication. How the hell could she change from that childish look, to that dead-serious gaze? It was almost creepy.

"Don't try my patience..Grimmjow."

He just responded with the same fearless glaring she was giving him, still trying to point out that he wasn't 'enjoying' this. She soon smiled though and continued fondling his soft hair.

"I know! Why don't you try making that sound you did before? You liked it..right?"

He seemed curious for a second, but soon irony took over his features, making him close his eyes and smile in amusement. He relaxed himself on her, seemingly confident.

"Ain't gonna happen..woman.."

She wouldn't give up that easy though. She remembered one tiny little detail, that had triggered his purring the last time. She smiled confidently and moved her hand to the side of his head.

_That girl is crazy..There's no way I'm gonna_—..!

His eyes flew open, turning pale, feeling a rising shiver on his spine._  
_

_Mrrr..rrr..rrrt_

He yanked from his position and bent on his knees, almost sweating from shock. Neliel was just laughing with his sudden intimidation though.

"See? I told you that—"

Neliel paused and gasped, when she unexpectedly met his icy, piercing eyes locking with hers.

"Don't..ever..scratch that damn spot again..EVER!"

She was watching surprised at this unnatural outburst. As soon as he turned his glance away though, she smiled again, thinking that it was just his big ego that got damaged.

_Shit..That was close..!_

Grimmjow had sat down, resting his head on his bent knee. Why was he breathing so nervously?

"Why silly? You obviously like it! You should just relax and enjoy!"

He remained silent for a moment, still catching his breath.

"You don't get it woman..It's not that I like it, it's—"

He was penetrated with a shudder again, dazed, when she continued scratching him behind his ear, laughing joyfully with Grimmjow's purring. His panting stopped, his eyes turned vicious and he slowly moved towards her. She closed her eyes and smiled to him, realizing he was convinced that he liked it.

"See? It wasn't that h—!"

Neliel's unaware shut eyes recoiled to open widely. She squeaked, when he snatched her waist and her mouth got occupied all of a sudden. What the hell was he doing? She pressed one hand against his chest, to push him away, but he neither seemed like he was going to obey, nor she put the needed strength or will to detach from him. He was being aggressive, demanding, his tongue quickly parting her unclenched and unaware teeth to savor her whole cavern. She couldn't hide that it was really something, but it was totally wrong as well. Her eyes had almost fallen unconscious, before a decisive and echoing slap brought him back to senses. She seemed shocked and pissed. He just seemed totally disoriented. Neliel finally clenched her teeth hard and quickly put the leash back on him again, without facing any resistance from a strangely calm Grimmjow. She should have just bitten his impudent lips when she had the chance and put him in his right place. Her eyes glinting furiously, whereas his, were just looking serious and laid back, as usual.

"Give me one good reason..." Neliel let out her held breath and started panting all of a sudden. "Not to fry you to crisps..!"

He neither looked embarrassed, or the least bit nervous. Just a bit irked that he couldn't hold his urges.

"It was your fault.."

Her pissed eyes opened widely, as she expected some sort of excuse, or at least some inconvenience for what he did. That was the last straw, regarding his savage behavior. As a result, her finger slowly slid towards the button. Grimmjow just narrowed his glance, ignoring her threatening motion.

"What part of the sentence didn't you get, woman..?"

She stopped her finger, examining his dead-serious expression. What could he be implying after such an obvious incident?

"You hit one really vulnerable spot. That's all there is to it."

Her hostility faded, as curiosity about this nonsense caused the blinking in her eyes.

"..What?"

What vulnerable spot was he talking about? She had scratched him there before, but he didn't do anything kinky at that time. There was only one slight difference now though.

_He was..sleeping._

Grimmjow hissed and turned his indifferent glance away from her.

"I dunno why this spot feels so..It's like..."

She kept looking at him with round and confused eyes, waiting an explanation. He decided to give her just a cautious pointy look, examining her still oblivious expression.

"Don't get it wrong, woman. I don't like you or anything."

Grimmjow slowly sat up and turned his back to move a bit away from her.

"..And as long as you keep your fuckin hands away, it will never happen again."

He walked away, to keep his distance and avoid an unwanted shock. She simply kept being a spectator to his explanation and waited for him to get out of range.

_Behind..The ears.._

A suspicious smile and two shifty eyes stabbed the Sexta's unaware back.

"Like a cat..!_"  
_

Neliel turned around and moved towards her two napping friends, so she could rest along with them. What a day..

. . . . .

It must have been midnight by now. Neliel woke up by an unfamiliar sound among her friends' snoring. She slowly turned to the side and blinked, when saw some blue dots, like electric waves, heading towards the leash. If it was the leash involved, it couldn't have been other than Grimmjow's doing. She cautiously rose her head, to tell where he was and what he was doing. He was quite far away, as far as the leash allowed him to. She slowly stood up and cat-footed in stealth, to hide behind a rock and observe his actions. She cautiously raised her head, to the height of her eyes, trying not to draw his attention. That was unexpected. He seemed to be curious as well, examining carefully of his wide open eyes and his overall confused expression. He was periodically pulling the leash on his neck, watching the blue dots, as they glowed in the dark and travelled on the rope. He soon stopped and his eyes narrowed, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in suspicion.

_What is he doing?_

He pulled the leash again, a bit harder this time, so a bigger amount of blue energy started moving along the rope again. His eyes were following the big blue dot with cautiousness. He gradually revealed two playful canine teeth, then smirked and jumped on the dot, trying to enclose it with two tight hands.

"Got'cha..!"

Grimmjow cackled silently, trying not to attract any attention. His eyes widened, when despite all of his efforts, the reiatsu dot still passed through his hands and moved away.

"Tch.."

He moved back and laid down, trying to get some sleep. His eyes twitching at the dot, that was getting away. He squeezed his body, pissed that even dots were winning him at this point. However, his attention was quickly drawn by a giggling above his head.

"Are you really..That bored?"

He seemed surprised at her presence. The green haired girl sat down next to him. He quickly turned serious though, trying not to show her any further vulnerabilities of his character.

"Oi, woman.. After today's I thought.."

Neliel simply raised her hand and shook it in a denial gesture, smiling at him.

"It's okay, I know it was an accident."

He didn't detach his gaze from her, as this wasn't the true reason she had come. He turned even more suspicious, narrowing his eyes in a hostile manner.

"What do you want..?"

She laid her back on the sand and bent her knees towards her, happily staring at the night above her. She didn't talk for a while, causing his sex to start examining her beautiful body again. She glanced at his eyes and smiled.

"You know.. If you're THAT bored, we can fix it. I already have something in mind."

Suddenly, he gasped in shock, thinking of what this 'in mind' thing might be. He clenched his teeth and snorted as a negative answer, turning to the other side to click his tongue.

"I'm not gonna 'piggyback' you woman.. Forget it."

Neliel started laughing and turned to his side, slightly tapping his head, as she thought that he was just being humorous."

"No silly! Of course not. I was just thinking of a short sparring!"

His eyes widened again and he turned to her side. This sounded interesting. He had to learn more information about her offer. Eventually, he frowned an eye to her constant smiling, causing him to take the initiative and ask.

"And..what about it?"

Neliel remained still, trying to make out where his mind dwelled at. Excitement, boredom, curiosity? Nah.. Just cautious to her offer.

"If you win, I'll let you go."

That was enough to fire him up again. Grimmjow smirked, excited at this great opportunity. The world seemed bright again all of a sudden, as replenishing power started flowing inside his body. He was already free in his mind. She wasn't done though.

"But if I win, YOU.."

She raised a finger and poked his chest, trying to emphasize 'you'. Then she lowered her eyelids, giving him a leering that implied perfectly of what he'd suffer if he lost.

"..you will always do, what I want!"

After telling him the first part of the deal, he had stopped listening to her. All that mattered was to win and nothing else. He turned to the other side again, ready to have some nice and victorious dreams.

"Good, now let me sleep."

She smiled again, then laid down next to him, before hugging him. He seemed annoyed at first, but soon smirked as always.

"I guess.. I don't mind, since this will be the last night I have to put up with you."

Grimmjow closed his eyes, whereas Neliel opened hers. His implications wouldn't even touch her.

"You're too confident.. Sexta."

Grimmjow just chuckled again, keeping his eyes shut.

"That's why, I'm gonna win!"

The sudden and delighting news, got his chest ringing again. Neliel reflexively blushed and snuggled on him, remembering the sensation. He didn't protest though, for it was going to be the last night of this tormenting series. He just kept smiling, as he was starting to fall asleep.

"I'll beat the crap out of you.."

She was feeling too cozy, to say something in return and ruin it though. Her masochistic ideals started pouring out again, allowing a faint smile to slip on her expression.

"Yes, you will.."

The next morning, his freedom would be on the line.

* * *

I think there was more action in this one. Aww, who will win?

**_~BleachG7_**

**_15/06/10  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

I warn you! The chapter was longer than expected (again!). Don't get bored though. I won't say who won ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

A ray of sunlight caused his sensitive senses to stir a bit. He had trouble retaining his sleep status with the overnight squeezing, but in the end they both got a good night rest. Now he was awake though, rejuvenated and ready to kick ass.

The morning started with a playful savage grin as usual, followed by a feline stretch and a wide but silent yawn, then returning to his previous devious smile. He positioned towards the crimson sky, cautiously turning on his excited blue lights. He shaped a confident fist, grabbing some sand and squeezing it to spread the flexing to his entire stiff body, then let it slowly pour out of his palm. He sniffed the morning breeze with passion, happily squinting his eyes, because it was the beginning of what he desired. As soon as the chilling wind shook his immobile hair, he already imagined himself flying in the sky, free and as fast as he could, away from everyone and everything, heading for the mysterious dangers ahead of him. Two unconscious arms pulled him back and landed him on earth however. He scowled briefly, losing sight of the magnificent delusion.

"Tch.."

However, impatience and promise had focused in his mind since last night, causing him to remember. He removed her hands from him, slowly letting her stir straight, then silently turned to his right to see beauty sleeping by his side. He stared at her helpless shut eyes for a moment, making all sorts of nasty thoughts about this green haired nuisance. He could easily grab pantera and swiftly cut her throat, but he simply raised his hand to shove and wake her instead, since she had made such a tempting deal.

"Oi, woman..Let's get.."

Grimmjow's glare suddenly froze however and he briefly dropped his sneering expression, looking hesitant for a moment. His determined hand stopped, just before touching her unconscious shoulder. His features softened at her shallow and silent breathing. He was amazed at her irritating, yet tempting innocence. Damn, that girl had a beautiful body, no one could deny that. Moreover, that unexplainable innocent childishness of hers screamed for exploitation, both sexual and mental, since he kept thinking that he could easily make her fall for him. He quickly sulked again though, clicking his tongue against his cheek in a moment of letdown, thinking of that little shit riding on his shoulders.

"Feh.."

At times, she had shown some signs of high maturity though, which rendered her personality even more intriguing. He bent his elbow against the sand and rested on his hand, watching the smooth movements of her abdominal. His eyes trailed from her natural pink lips, down on her thighs, then going back up again, slightly stalling between the rising gap of her thighs, then on her tempting half-naked round breasts, before returning to her cute face again. He pulled back his hand and rubbed one sleepy eye, while reminiscing all this fluffy stuff she was giving him. His stomach twisted so badly, he wanted to puke all of a sudden. He shaped a suspicious leering though, narrowing his eyes to slits as if he had come up with something. Electricity aroused his inner core. Why not make her suffer a bit before he departed victorious?

_Heh..I'm gonna make you fuckin regret everything!_

He chuckled silently, then lifted his hand, moving it without hesitation down on her toned waist, placing two digits above her belly. He wanted to see some weakness on her face, even if it meant that it was just in her dreams. The moment they made contact with her soft skin, she simply furrowed her eyebrows for a second, feeling some sort of inconvenience, but soon returned to her normal breathing pace. He assessed something interesting from her expression, encouraging his fingers to start dragging towards her bulking torso, curious to see what would follow. A gap tore on her lips, slowly turning to a deep and full of discomfort gasp, as she started stiffening her skin at the path of his touch. The Sexta's self control got beaten by a wide devilish grin.

_Well, well...Ain't that fuckin interesting..?_

He pressed his fingers a bit harder on her, to amplify the sensation. She reflexively pulled her skin together with his fingers, her stomach almost getting flat from the painful pleasure. He was groping her so expertly and she couldn't help but give an unconscious blush of torment. His excited gaze locked with her suffering expression. Like a pushover, crawling on his feet for more.

_It's been a while, since you last got a 'piggyback'..Hasn't it, bitch..?_

His hand was quite interested and tempted in covering the entire surface of her tits, but he was no pervert to do such a lowly and weak action. He was fully satisfied in teasing her just around her sensitive womanhood. He loved those shifting pleased expressions on her lips. They were just, so amusing. Neliel tightened her thighs, sweating and clenching her teeth, suddenly feeling those circular movements around her breasts and their cleavage. He was having a great time, torturing his 'master', accurately assessing that she was suffering for more, because he wouldn't just give her a straight handful. He soon stopped though, when to his shock he noticed that her nipples were hard under her rugs. He lifted his fingers away, blinking as he zoomed in, ready to burst to sadistic laughter.

_You gotta be kiddin' me!..She's horny already!_

He squinted his eyes shut and shrugged his shoulders, before revealing two amused feline fangs again, trying to suppress the rising urge for a good laugh. It soon backfired however, like he was being treated with rightful retribution, when she turned around and embraced him, unconsciously returning the teasing. He was in hot water, having two huge horny boobs pressing on his untouchable chest and it got worse, when one of her thighs slowly and gently lifted on his waist, like searching for a more convenient position on him. Suddenly the initial idea of teasing the 'other' part of her womanhood seemed totally catastrophic. He grunted irritated, then cautiously spread his arms to undo her grip.

_Tch..Keep dreaming, Nel..!_

He lowered his glance on her tangled arms around his neck, carefully examining the human handcuffs. He slowly lifted one of them in caution, then slipped under her grasp with amazing flexibility. Panted to hold down his sex, then gave her a pissed glance with the edge of his eyes. He stood up.

_The Sexta belongs to no one, bitch!_

He kept standing for a moment, to settle down and find his normal heart beating. When he judged he was calm, he turned towards her again.

_Now, to wake her and_—_!_

Eyes flew open widely suddenly. He whipped his head backwards, to confirm that the idiots were sleeping like dogs. A flashy grin at this unexpected opportunity. All that was left to do, was to snatch the leash from where she had left it and make a run for it. She had forgot it where her friends were, so he leered towards that direction and started walking in stealth, like an unnoticeable cat. He snickered, closing the distance.

_Screw the sparring..My ticket's right over there!_

Neliel's hands had been unconsciously searching for his body however. She shaped a faint smile, pressing herself against the void, enclosing her empty hug.

"Ichi.."

A gap raised between her eyelids though, as she couldn't grasp anything and the only visible being some foggy white sand, in front of her. She blinked in surprise, as she clearly remembered that a certain someone was supposed to lie there.

"Grimm..jow?"

She lowered her eyes and took a good look at the hot moist on her chest. She couldn't tell the reason she was feeling that wet and sweaty, not to mention hot, but she had to find her missing pet right now.

_That desert heat.._

She turned to the side and slowly sat on the sand, still having images of those 'weird' dreams. She shut her eyes and shook her head, like trying to toss off the inappropriate pictures. Ichigo wouldn't do such things, that's a given. She touched her aching forehead and brushed her wet hair, then opened her eyes, slightly raising her eyebrows, as she caught a trail of fresh boot made footsteps. Her rising view stopped, when she gazed at a suspicious and confident looking grin from the background.

"Where is he?.."

She seized her thoughts and surprisingly whipped her eyes towards several directions around her, desperately looking for the leash. Hazel turned pale again.

_Oh no..!_

She quickly turned straight again and tried to make out where Grimmjow's pace would lead him to. After assessing his destination, she didn't hesitate yanking forward and startling everyone.

"PESCHE! DONDOCHAKKA, WAKE UP!"

Grimmjow flinched from the sudden yelling, caught out while in action. His unprepared eyes quickly turned over his shoulder, to stare at her defensively. Sabotaged?

_Shit!_

She looked panicked, as if something priceless had been stolen. His gaze narrowed in annoyance, as the element of surprise had been lost. Why the hell wouldn't she let him live his life? He had to act fast at this unexpected turn over of situation.

"Tch..!"

He lunged forward, twirling the loose rope around his wrist with circular movements.

"Uh...Nel..sama?"

"Nel..what happened..?"

She kept staring at Grimmjow's determined expression, as he kept closing the gap. He was going to do it for real this time, as he had promised he would do. She was annoyed that after all this time, he still kept thinking of his selfishness so badly.

_Grimmjow..You..!_

Her mad pupils turned quickly towards her disoriented friends again.

"The leash! Don't let him get it!"

They were still dizzy from the sudden 'good morning', but they quickly realized what it was all about.

"Dondochakka block him!"

Pesche instructed his friend, while he prepared to attack from distance. Pesche raised his hand next to his mouth and jolted forward.

"Infinite slick!"

A spray of spit headed towards the charging Espada, but he had no trouble dodging with ease, using pure human reflexes. He soon got troubled though, stalling as the big guy stood waiting ahead of him with spread arms, in a stopping stance, blocking his way.

_Shit..Without my reiatsu, it'd only take one or two punches before they slow me down._

His piercing eyes examined Dondochakka's motions extra carefully. Grimmjow smiled and sort of relaxed his nervousness, reminiscing of a similar situation.

_Basic Training 101 it is then..!_

He turned serious, leaning down to accelerate, locking his leer forward like a hunter and increasing his speed dramatically, in a burst of agility. Dondochakka tried to slow down his extreme attempt.

"Don't think you can get away kitty!"

He raised a heavy fist ready to swing it down. The Sexta quickly saw through it though, as his incredibly sharp senses made the punch seem extra slow. Dondochakka stretched and punched as hard as he could. The blue haired arrancar effortlessly ducked, dodged, slid down his huge arm, then jumped on it, landing on his two feet in a kneeled posture, stretching one arm to his right for balance. Their fat friend's eyes wide opened shocked, in sight of his lethal cerulean gaze.

"Oh shi—!"

He wasn't interested in killing them though. His gaze had long locked with the leash's edge. Grimmjow lunged forward again on Dondochakka's broad arm, going for his high shoulder, so he could outrun him. The fat arrancar quickly recovered from the shock though.

"It's not over yet, Grimmjow-sama!"

Another arm stretched and charged towards his defeated left arm. Grimmjow responded by indifferently rolling his eye to its edge. He caught his huge wrist with his hand, and used it to flip over and keep going.

"Nh..! Not yet!"

Unexpectedly, as a last resort of his failure, Dondochakka swung his arm upwards, to blow him in mid air, since he couldn't prevent him from passing through.

_You persisting piece of shit!_

Grimmjow glared at him viciously, annoyed with his stubbornness.

"You're naive, fatass!"

He wasn't going down that easily though, since he wasn't the Sexta Espada for no reason. Perception and adaption was what Aizen had seen in him. Grimmjow used that force and directed it to jump behind him. Dondochakka's eyes wide opened again.

"Pesche! He broke through!"

The eased and relaxed perverted arrancar squeaked like a little girl, suddenly eye-grasping Grimmjow in an offensive stance, despite being upside down in mid-air.

"T-The leash! Where is...Aha!"

It was just next to his feet, all this time. Pesche jumped to get it and give their pet a reminding little shock. Grimmjow smirked, despite the fact he was about to get his ass fried. He wasn't going to make it and an imminent shock was bound to crisp him.

_Like that'll work..!_

With a decisive up jolt of his eyelids, he growled deeply and tightened his fist, holding tight the rope.

_Come here..!_

Grimmjow jolted his arm backwards, causing the leash to detach from the sand and come flying at him again. Pesche seemed confused, at what had happened, blinking in surprise while examining his empty hands.

_Huh? The leash..Where?_

Pesche quickly flipped around, shocked and panicked.

"Crap! He's gonna break free!"

Pantera was slowly getting unsheathed, its blade shining proudly in a long waited moment. Confidence crossed his face, as he could almost grasp free air.

"Heh!"

Just before he could snatch it, he felt someone pushing his back though, causing his swing to slightly lose its target. His eyes widened cold sweated, as the leash moved further away from his range, totally unscathed.

"What the—!"

Then it hit him, when he heard one familiar feminine and childish grunt, before she put her own leash on him. They collided, they landed, they rolled, they stopped.

"Shit!"

He couldn't stand up, as her weight had joined with his on his back. Neliel had pinned his arms with her own and she looked damn upset.

"I can't believe you were going to leave!"

Grimmjow eventually scowled, as it was futile trying to struggle with this girl. He just turned his head and gave her a bored glance.

"A man always takes his chances.."

She clenched her teeth, her grip getting harder and more painful on his crossed wrists. She was mad at his only superficial obedience. Pesche and Dondochakka rushed towards them.

"Nel-sama! Are you..?"

Their steps were rooted all of a sudden. It was the first time they had seen their master look so upset, over such a minor issue.

"Pesche, Dondochakka please leave! I'm going to teach our pet a lesson!"

They did not even ask for an explanation and vanished in a flicker. The escapee was still acting indifferent towards her threats though.

"Are you gonna take off this thing or what?"

Her pissed glaring soon turned into a nervous smile, listening to his still carefree attitude.

"Well..If I want to see moves like the ones before, I guess I'll have to."

Grimmjow shrugged another smirk. Neliel furrowed her brows, remarking his deceitful smile. She felt like she was going to get betrayed again.

"But..How do I know you won't run for it again?"

Grimmjow chuckled at her amusing alert state. It's not that she was wrong being cautious, it was just funny.

"I took my chances..Won't you take yours?"

She didn't trust him completely, still glaring at him with cautiousness, but she leaned forward to undo the bindings on him anyway. It sounded like a provocation, rather than deception.

"The deal is still on, right woman?"

She didn't respond, as her eyes started to open widely, sensing his rising spiritual power. She had almost finished removing his bindings, when he scowled to her surprising hesitation.

"Eh?..What's wrong? Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now..!"

She shaped a faint smile to his constant teasing, showing him the same confidence he had.

"I'm going to win Sexta.. Then you will do whatever I want, without question!"

She released him and jumped back, to get the appropriate distance.

"Let's finish it quickly then, shall we?"

Grimmjow stood up and slowly turned around.

"The first one to get immobilized loses."

He hoped for 'The first one to get immobilized, gets beaten' but it was okay. Self-confidence would grant him victory. They stared at each other for a moment, mentally preparing themselves. His eyes got that electric blue light back again. His power, was definitely back. Two feet bent against the sand and swords clashed.

. . . . .

He found her quite boring at first, but as soon as the strength on her blade caused his, to shake due to overpowering force, he quickly reconsidered. He was getting pushed back big time. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, seemingly putting a lot of effort into balancing her.

"I guess, that number on your back isn't just for show, eh?"

She smiled, still pushing him without effort.

"And I guess, that the number on your back, was a '9' that was accidentally misplaced as a '6'?"

He didn't like that scoffing implication, staring at her viciously in the eyes. No one would question his rank.

"Oi, woman..Are you trying to piss me off?"

He wasn't fighting seriously and she could tell. She had to provoke him, to get him go all out. Neliel responded by lifting a foot and swinging it on his ribs with extreme force. It shoved him a bit, but Grimmjow remained still, like trying to show her that it didn't have any effect at all. He felt it though, and it ached-a lot, despite just being a naked foot. She tried to look disappointed at him, lowering her connected kick.

"Tch.. I thought you were going to give me a good match Gr—"

An air tearing sound and the Sexta was gone. Neliel totally lost him from the sight of the earth. Her eyes flying open in shock and searching around her for his expertly stealthed reiatsu.

_Behind?..!_

She made a 360 degree horizontal swing. He was there, but he simply vanished again, this time lunging in from the side. She barely dodged his immensely rending punch, watching it as it passed right in front of her eyes. She swung again, Grimmjow dodged easily this time, muttering a curse before vanishing again. Neliel looked troubled all of a sudden.

_So, this is a hugyoku Espada..But he lacks experience..I can take him on._

They both lunged forward and clashed again.

"Speed demon!"

"Shit! You didn't look that fuckin strong bitch!"

They kept glaring at each other, slowly shaping faint smiles, recognizing and accepting that their opponent were both formidable and suitable.

. . . . .

Pesche and Dondochakka were spectating from far away, sitting on a high hill.

"Hey Pesche..Our pet is.."

Silence spread between them for a moment.

"Ah..He's doing well..Better than that prick Nnoitra could.

Dondochakka cautiously turned his head towards Pesche's inconvenient and worried eyes.

"Pesche..Do you think..Nel might.."

"Nah..Don't be ridiculous..Nel-sama would never lose."

. . . . .

The two of them kept going for almost an hour, showing no retreat or weakness. Nothing had changed. She kept blocking his extreme combat, he kept dodging her expert slashes. Strength and speed weren't something to be gouged and compared in any way. They were soaked in sweat and fatigue. Grimmjow was gasping for air, but he wanted to point out something to her, since this might be over sooner or later. He managed to form a questionable grin.

"Heh..Not bad woman. You're doing better than Kurosaki."

Neliel smiled, panting as well, unable to put anymore of her overpowering strength against him.

"If you only.. Weren't that fast ..I..I'd.."

She almost fell on her knees, but he pushed her back on her feet, to prevent this. They have had too much fun up until now, to end like this. She looked at him with mid-lidded eyes, a bit ashamed with herself.

"..Thanks.."

He showed her an exhausted, yet always confident smirk.

"Don't...Mention it.."

They were barely standing on their feet, unable to keep this for much longer. Someone would fall sooner or later. Grimmjow decided to take the initiative action.

"Let's get this over with. You wanted to see my resurreccion, right?"

She raised her glance, looking full of refreshed interest all of a sudden. He mentally smirked, deviously glaring, that she was indeed hooked by his words. He jumped back and raised his sword at its release position. Neliel dropped her guard, her tired eyes sparkling with anxiousness and promise. Grimmjow placed five predatory fingers on pantera's blade. His releasing reiatsu caused the sand to start twirling around him, like a tornado. Her heart started beating faster and she crossed her hands on her chest, watching impatiently.

"GRIND!"

The moment he declared his release command, a wide childish smile crossed on her lips. The human cat! She was about to witness her deepest desire! A devilish shaded grin from Grimmjow's side.

_Got'cha!_

The moment the tornado disappeared, Grimmjow had gone missing. Neliel was pinched on the ground before she could tell, looking purely confused. She kept gazing at his sneering smile.

"Why..Didn't you..?"

His grin got wider as a response to her fuddle. His eyes glinted with sheer satisfaction that this was finally over. Victory.

"I looked for your weak spot. That's all..!"

The Tercera seemed totally infuriated by his response. It was just a show to catch her off guard?

"The one who gets immobilized loses, right?"

He couldn't help but stare at freedom ahead of him for a spare second. It was over at last. He lowered his eyes on his defeated opponent again. He frowned an eye, when he saw her smiling though. He opened his mouth to ask, but it was just then, that he felt a scratch behind his ear. All of his body got defensive and alert.

"S-Shit—!"

He recoiled to stand up, but she held him down from the collar.

"I just looked for your weak spot..!"

She looked at him with intimidating and teasing eyes, taking her blood back for his previous deception. He was enraged being sarcasmed, but he was hopelessly struggling, trying not to give in again.

"That was cheap bitch!"

He gritted his teeth defensively and covered both spots with his hands, so she couldn't arouse him anymore. He grinned nervously, now that he seemingly outsmarted her.

"Hah!"

Neliel had already stood up though, gazing at him viciously for his cheap trick. She so wanted to see that form and he let her down. She raised one foot and pressed it on his chest, pinning him down on the sand. Grimmjow's eyes wide opened again, when he caught an unexpected movement.

"Fuck!"

She raised her sword with both hands and held it straight above him like an executioner, pointing for his chest. Grimmjow cringed shocked for a moment. He stopped breathing and a drop of sweat dripped by his cheek, as he sensed killing intent from the young girl.

"What the hell..Are you doing..?"

Neliel just replied with that unmoving look again though. Her proud hazel eyes almost looking as merciless and cold as that of an ice queen's. He wasn't going to be spared.

"I'm going to finish this."

His pupils shrunk, his iris slowly turning pale. Since when did it become a death match? Did his action piss her that badly? He just crossed his arms above his chest and turned his head to the side, at this helpless cornering. Neliel thrust down Gamuza, going for the kill.

"Kuh..Shit!"

Grimmjow kept his eyes shut tightly, expecting some horrible pain. He felt nothing though, so he cautiously opened his shivering eyes to see what happened. The sword was impaled on his hollow hole, in his stomach region. She was standing on him, victorious like a knight, still holding the sword pinched inside him. He clenched his teeth defensively at such a pitiful disgrace.

"What the fuck did you—!"

He was trying to move, but it was impossible. Soon he was attracted by her unexpected giggling though. She showed him her usual playful and childish eyes and smile.

"I win!"

* * *

Didn't see that coming huh? Nel WINS! Wonder how Grimmjow will react, realizing he actually lost?

**_~BleachG7_**

**_18/06/10  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. (sad, isn't it?)

**Author's Announcement: **I just decided to drop this story. *ducks knives* (omg just kidding!) It was exam period, so I'm sorry for the late update! Anyway, a new chapter is finally in! Neliel won the match and Grimmjow lost the worst way possible. As I read in a review, yes, it is considered a total disgrace to be beaten by your hollow hole (Imagine if Kenpachi had pinched down Nnoitra in the eye and won). The victor will start demanding ridiculous requests, that you can't imagine X.X

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

After several hours of swords clashing, peace spread across the uneasy Hueco Mundo desert. After such a tense confrontation, a mere second of overconfidence was enough to cause the decisive mishap for the blue haired arrancar.

_Is it..Really over?  
_

That was the last of Neliel's strength. She wasn't sure, if she could even withdraw the heavy blade of her Gamuza from the sand at this point. After an epic match between strength and speed, the long awaited victory for the X-Tercera espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, had come at last. The unexpected loss for the Sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, as well. He had locked his obsessed sapphire gaze upon his treacherous hollow hole.

_"How the fuck..did this happen..I had won damn it!"_ Grimmjow gritted his teeth furiously, ready to erupt his ego again. _"Of all people..Me..defeated by my fuckin hole?..!"_

"FUUCK!" He finally gave a tremendous shout, that resonated as a growl of defeat all across Aizen's kingdom. Not the most noble way of accepting defeat, but it was quite 'dignified', right? Angered with his recklessness, he started relentlessly slamming his head on the sand, in an attempt to lose consciousness and deny writing down one more loss in his list.

Neliel fell on her knees, gasping for air and dripping with hot sweat. Smiling and panting together, she started fumbling for words, to realize that she had finally made it.

"I win.." She muttered, as her breathing started finding its pace and she slowly raised her exhausted glance, to meet with Grimmjow's always furious, yet somehow collected, icy gaze.

"I WIN!" Neliel declared again, this time shouting in excitement and collapsed happily on him, to look closely at his now defensive eyes. Grimmjow just frowned an eye, a bit annoyed with her bragging.

_Yeah..You fuckin won..So what's the big deal about it?_

Grimmjow bent his knee and pulled forward, to make her get off him. He groaned, putting effort to bend his stiff waist.

"That was a fuckin cheap..!" She immediately hugged him tightly however, not speaking a word. Neliel was just glad this was over and they were both uninjured. She had rightfully claimed what had been initially offered to her as 'free' by her friends. She pulled back a bit, holding him at the shoulders and showed him a coy smile.

"Now you will have to do whatever I want!" She poked his chest with a finger again, then paused, to take a look on his sulked expression. "You DO remember the deal, right?" She waited to see a confirmation in his eyes, but it didn't seem like his pride allowed him to. He was looking away from her, acting oblivious and indifferent. Neliel quickly grabbed his hair, using force to make him look at her. "I do. Say it! I DO!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth again and tried to roll and run away, but then, her impaled sword would slice his guts around his hollow hole.

"Fuck you! I ain't getting married to you bitch!" He yelled, panicked the way she put it.

"Huh?" She looked totally confused with his words. "Then..Do we have an agreement?" She smiled again though, returning to their original subject.

"Why you..!" He snarled for a while, trying to swallow it. "Yeah, we fuckin do!" He turned his eyes towards her always excited round hazel, unable to comprehend all of that excitement for a single sparring. "Go get the damn leash. You'll need it." He advised her, pointing with his eyes the location of his bounds.

Neliel blinked, but then she turned over her shoulders as his glance prompted her to. She smiled relaxed and turned towards him again, shaking her head in refusal.

"Nah, nah I don't want you to—" He brought his lips in point blank range from hers, causing her to recoil a bit in surprise.

"Go get it. Your friends won't like it if you lose it." He explained again, causing her hyped good mood to calm down a bit and the usual nostalgic figure to return in her expression.

"R-right.." Neliel stuttered, then lowered her glance from his superficially calm eyes, down on his tight fist. She got depressed again, slowly dropping her hands from his shoulders and moved to sit up.

"I'll be back in a second!" She showed him a fake smile, that quickly faded into disappointment, once she had turned around. This wasn't how she had imagined her victory. She wanted him to be as happy as she was, but maybe she asked too much from the sexta. He waited her to walk to some distance, before slamming his head back down again. He remained silent, softening his hard ferocious eyes, while watching the crimson morning sky and shaping a nostalgic expression himself.

_I never understood, why those people admired the sunset and sunrise. I just can't fuckin understand them.._

His eyes closed peacefully, as his hand searched for his sword, that was just nearby.

_I only regret, that I didn't have a second shot at Kurosaki._

He finally touched the clothed hilt of his sword. He moved his other hand towards his neck and tore the bandages with a finger. His wounds were gone, but he was about to give himself one last punishment, for experiencing a disgusting humiliation again. A proud king wouldn't allow himself to live in captivity, under the commands of a girl and two idiots. His eyelids shaped a small gap, to reassure him that she wasn't watching.

_We had a deal kid, I know.._

He sighed inside him and closed his eyes, feeling a bit bitter, but most determined.

_But I had already made a promise to myself. _

Grimmjow opened his eyes again, to instill his reflected resolve on Pantera's sharp blade.

_I'd rather cut my throat, than staying with you people..!_

Neliel finally picked the leash from the ground. She was just happy, that she would get back to him and spend some more time together. She couldn't wait to learn more about him.

"Alright! I got..it.." Hazel eyes turned pale and the leash immediately dropped from her hands, as soon as her eyes locked with a blade pressing on his surrendered neck. Grimmjow's hand caused the sword to start sliding on his throat, producing a small river of blood, as he continued putting on more pressure.

"GRIMMJOW STOP!" She panicked and rushed towards him. Her step was entangled into the leash's wire and she fell down. _"No..!" _That leash..She realized what pain it had been causing him. Just the feeling of having her energy sapped, was horrible.

Grimmjow kept twirling death around his neck, but then his eyes wide opened, when he sensed his sword slipping away from his tight fist.

"What the hell?..!" He was shocked, because while his attention was drawn on some strange liquid on his palm, his sword flew away from it. Right now his mind was dwelling on something else however.

_Some kind of.._

He immediately reminisced the slim hollow, firing something familiar at him.

"Spit..?" He slightly raised his sticky fingers, to look at it better. After a while of inspection, he jolted his hand and detached most of the disgusting saliva.

"Slick..Infinite slick." A voice coming from above corrected him.

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrows and looked upwards, to confirm that it was indeed the perverted arrancar. Another savage growl started boiling inside his chest. Pesche just ignored him though and turned his attention to Neliel, who had fallen on her knees, gasping shocked and relieved at the same time.

"I don't care if you hate me, or if you want to shred me to pieces." Pesche lowered his tone, trying to sound more of persuading. Grimmjow stopped growling, as the pest mentioned the obvious. "Nel-sama..I won't allow you to hurt her." The teal haired espada frowned an eye hearing this sudden nonsense.

_This guy..He pisses me off most of them all. When the hell did he spit on my sword?  
_

Grimmjow hissed obnoxiously. "The fuck you talkin' about..?" He scoffed at him, thinking it was just a mere attempt to calm him down.

"This was the first time, I saw Nel-sama fighting so insistently. She really wanted to beat you, despite stressing her body that much, just after having returned to her true body." Grimmjow gritted his teeth again, gazing at the still impaled sword inside him.

"And she fuckin DID..So what crap are you spittin' at me?" Grimmjow continued being oblivious to the situation, kind of what made Pesche even more upset.

"I really can't understand what Nel-sama sees in you.." Pesche shook his head in disapproval, locking his eyes with Neliel's relieved smile.

Grimmjow just remained a spectator to all this, forced to hear that guy's crap, as well as being helpless and unable to do anything at all.

"I admire your guts. You were really going to kill yourself, didn't you?" Pesche inquired in a more confident tone, turning his glance on Grimmjow's bleeding neck.

"Did you do it to prove that you're tough?" Grimmjow narrowed his glinting eyes, sensing sarcasm in his tone. Pesche turned his feet and walked just next to Grimmjow.

"If you want to prove that you're THAT fearless, then stay with us and stop being, a COWARD!"

"Fuck off..You SHIT!" Grimmjow yelled, snapped and infuriated. This wouldn't do any good and Pesche knew it. Words were pointless right now.

"Next time, think carefully of your next move. I hope this nap helps you reconsider your mindless actions." Pesche pulled back his hand and tightened his fist.

_Nap? What the heck is he_—

He didn't even get the chance to process the implication, when he saw a vengeful fist connecting with his jaw, knocking an already exhausted Grimmjow unconscious.

. . . . .

_Why the hell do I keep dreaming this shit..It's the same every fuckin night, since she showed it to me!_

All he could dream of, was that crimson dawn. He was sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, higher than anything and anyone, in an abandoned world, where he was finally the king he had always imagined. The absence of life and the complete silence around, caused him to clench his teeth and tighten his fists however.

_Screw them! I'm better off by myself!_

_. . . . .  
_

A tickling woke him up again. His eyelids raised cautiously, expecting to see that dawn again and maybe understand what was the meaning of it. However, instead of the expected crimson red, he saw sea green. His pupils shrunk to dots, feeling something strange.

"What are you doing..to my neck?" His eyes turned pale for a moment, as he made the mistaken speculation that all this had been carried out, just so they could just feast on him in the end. The fat guy did look like some sort of cannibal to tell the truth. He intended to commit suicide, but definitely not to end up in someone's belly. The tickling stopped for a second. Sheer intimidation penetrated his ego, after he saw a pair of sorrowed and pissed hazel eyes.

"I'm stopping the bleeding." She leaned down again and continued treating his fresh wound. He clenched his teeth and was about to protest aloud, but his irritation was quickly banished, as his mind associated her action with something recent.

"What..Is this..I mean..With the leash?" Neliel finished her treatment, then locked eyes with him.

"Yep.." She immediately turned her glance elsewhere, to avoid letting him notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

Grimmjow just opened his eyes widely in sudden realization. It should have been terrible for her, having to heal him this way. She must have been disgusted doing this, considering his behavior towards her and her friends.

"You didn't have to.." She slowly let her eyelids drop, hearing his attempt to soothe her. Grimmjow swallowed in his completely awkward position.

_She must fuckin hate me..Well, shit..I don't blame her for doing so.._

He didn't realize when her eyes had started looking into his. Neliel showed him a faint nostalgic smile.

"It's okay. Unlike you, your blood has a sweet taste.." She brushed her hair out of her face and pointed her eyes behind him.

"You're free to go." Her empathy caused his eyes to fly open, as he gasped several emotions hearing this. "I prefer you free, rather than dead.." A grin and a grit started fighting to shrug on his lips. He looked her in the eyes for a moment though, finally willing to show some appreciation. She just turned the other way around however, because she never really was able to keep her tears on farewells. Grimmjow turned the other way around, leering a smirk towards the wide open skies.

_Heh..Not bad..Damn you lady luck, were you fuckin late..!_

He stood on his feet, filled with excitement and promise. One step for freedom, two steps for regret.

_"If you want to prove that you're THAT fearless, then stay with us and stop being a COWARD!"_

His gaze narrowed viciously again. His pride would always prove a huge burden._  
_

_I'm not a fuckin coward! You little piece of shit! You know nothing about me!  
_

He seemed hesitant, which piqued Neliel's curiosity. "Why aren't you leaving? I gave you my permission." Grimmjow snorted irked and raised his chin high, while fisting his hands inside his hakama pockets.

"Che! I guess I could stay with you guys for a while." Neliel quickly scowled hearing this and turned around.

"Is it because of the deal?" She waited for him to turn as well and give her a glance with the edge of his eyes, as a positive answer.

"Nope." Grimmjow started gazing at the east, trying to remember of what he had seen in his dream.

She dropped her eyelids and smiled, quickly grasping what he was thinking. She could tell by his curious glance, that kept narrowing and widening, unable to understand.

"I can teach you what it means, if that's what you want to." Grimmjow gasped surprised, then clenched his teeth egoistically, trying to show some of his attitude.

"I don't need to learn anything from you!" He closed his eyes and sat down stubbornly, then looked at the blue sky above him.

She quickly leaned over him again, hindering his view, replacing the cerulean font with a pair of hazel light.

"But first..You'll show me your kitty form!" She rounded her eyes and smiled at him. He didn't seem pissed or anything, just a bit annoyed that she wanted an exchange.

"My resurrection is all I have. I'm not showing it to anyone." Grimmjow cornered his glance at her. "Especially you.." Neliel giggled childishly at his immature seriousness nevertheless.

"So, that means you actually WANT me too teach you something!" Her eyes lowered welcomingly, observing his surprise again.

"Tch..Whatever..Not my resurrection though." Grimmjow laid down and outstretched himself, finding comfort on the warm sand. Neliel made herself next to him, quickly finding her cheerful mood again, then raised a finger and tapped her chin pensively, showing him two musing eyes.

"Now, about the deal.."

* * *

Are you curious about Neliel's first request? Well..In the next chapter! Looking forward to your reviews and feedback. Again, **sorry for the late update!**

**_~BleachG7_**

**28/06/10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (But Grimmjow is mine)

Wow..I really appreciate that you guys like my story, because I had initially started writing it purely for fun, before I got motivated by your reviews T.T Anyway, once again thanks for the feedback! (The shortest chapter got the most favs, omg) Curious to see Neliel's request eh? The chapter might keep you a bit, till you actually find out. But hey..It's all about humor and suspense together hehe..

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

He crossed hands behind his neck, adjusting his position to lay down. His cornered azure eyes kept polishing Neliel's constant skeptical expression however. It felt like his ears were going to twitch because of the rising irritation she was giving him.

_There she goes again..Why's that girl always so fuckin eager..?_

"Huh..Hmm..." She seemed to be considering a lot of possible options. Grimmjow thought whether he should ask Neliel or not, but to be honest with himself, it was way too possible that he wouldn't like the answer either. Just thinking some of her most possible choices would give him goosebumps.

"Aha!" She got fired up, quickly connecting a fist in her other open hand, as a mental ding found Neliel's contemplation. She whipped around and leaned over the surprised blue haired Espada, showing him a wide open smile.

The Sexta couldn't help but swallow a bit defensively in response. He pressed himself against the ground, sort of intimidated by that sudden and unexpected confident reaction of hers. It was too strange, that he wouldn't even twitch in front of the coldest of bitches, yet he was being manipulated by Neliel's childish behavior.

_It's a damn piggyback..I just fuckin know it!_

Neliel had most likely come up with something, but soon she dropped her excitement, exhaling deeply after reconsidering that it wouldn't appeal to him. She started tapping her chin again and slowly curled her legs, returning to her previous posture.

_Neh..Not that..Maybe..No..But..What if he.._

Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit, feeling quite stressed and uneasy, after he realized that she actually had tons of plans for the poor bad boy. He wouldn't allow himself to go through a second round of this wait.

"NEL!" He called her aloud, obviously quite frustrated.

"Eeep!" Neliel twitched and squealed surprised, as she had been dwelling out of reality. It felt like her stomach bristled from the sudden harsh tone.

"Che.." Grimmjow hissed and slowly bent forward to lift at her height. He waited for her to look at him, then he frowned an eye, before narrowing his glance again, noticing something in her red swollen eyes.

"Ah? Haven't you rested yet baka?" Neliel seemed surprised for a second, receiving it as some sort of unexpected concern from him.

_Coming to think of it..I haven't had any rest after that sparring.._

Neliel quickly recalled what had happened last time she got exhausted. Just thinking of it made her nervous.

_He's right, If I don't recover I might..!_

Suddenly she gasped shocked, suffering a slight, yet escalating headache. She pressed each side of her temples and clenched her teeth, to control the pain and prevent worrying Grimmjow and her fraccion.

_No..No..! It can't happen now!_

Grimmjow's azure eyebrow raised slightly, as agony stood out in her shivering eyes.

"What's wrong woman?" Neliel squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, as the pain started becoming more intense than before.

"I..I think I overdid it back there.." She desperately tried to choke her screams, but without any success. "I'm going to..Revert back to that form again..!" She got even more nervous in the thought of Nel. It felt like she'd become a burden to everyone. Grimmjow seemed totally indifferent however, turning his icy glance straight forward, as if everything was normal. His piercing light blue iris had stopped, gazing far away.

"If it makes the pain stop, then why the hell do you resist?" He rolled his eyes again, to take a peek on her own desperate pale eyes.

"I-I don't want to..!" She lowered her face and stared at the ground, making all sorts of rash thoughts about possibilities that had started fading. It was really painful for her, that he didn't really care about it. Grimmjow slowly shaped a grin while she didn't look at him though.

_Well..Ain't she fuckin stubborn..!_

Neliel wanted to believe that they could finally become friends after his change of heart. She was in such terrible pain, trying to remain in her adult form, yet Neliel and Nel seemed to be the exact same person for him.

_Make it stop..I can't take it..  
_

Neliel started getting soaked with sweat from the indescribable torment. Moreover, he was right about something. The more she resisted, the greater the pain. Her eyes widened a bit, when she noticed his shadow moving all of a sudden. Neliel turned her aching glance as much as she could, to barely make out his feet pointing backwards. Her vision started to blur, getting even more worried than she already was, now that he seemed to be abandoning her.

"G-Grimmjow! You said you wouldn't..!" The sexta replied by dusting his jacket, then moved his hands inside his pockets again.

"Ya know..Whether you become that kid again or not, I can give a shit.." Her worst fear was finally confirmed. She liked him for always telling things straight forward, because it would give her a sensation of confidence, something she would lack most of the time after 'that' incident. Right now however, she really hoped he weren't THAT much honest with her. It just made things worse, regarding her already weakened mentality.

_Don't go..Please don't go.._

She couldn't even mumble words right now. All of her remaining will, was focused on retaining her form, despite that he didn't actually seem the least bit moved by her desperate effort. His unemotional black espada boots eventually detached from the sand. Her eyes started getting even foggier than before, ready to get clouded anytime soon. She didn't have to act tough now that he wasn't close to her.

_Why..After all this..I can't..It hurts so much..!_

When she reopened her clouded eyes, a proud shadow had joined with hers.

"Even though you whine a lot more than that kid, I don't want you riding on my fuckin head again.." The shade seemed to descend and it was not long before she felt him sitting just behind her back. She didn't know why he said that all of a sudden, but even at her state, she wouldn't show weakness at him. Her expertise in stubbornness was as great as his after all.

"I'm..Not crying! It's my head that.." Her next words turned into a deep gasp, when two strong, demanding arms pulled her back on him, like she used to do with her pet most of the time.

"I don't care..Now REST damn it!" He scolded her, then grunted at her resistance to pull forward. She eventually gave in and relaxed herself on him, lowering her defeated eyelids. The headache seemed to go away while he was embracing her. Positive emotions, recovering possibilities and a weird feeling of protection had started slaughtering her pain. She was still quite wary of one thing however.

"You..Promise you won't go..That you won't leave, as soon as I sleep." She tried to raise her eyes again, but he tapped her forehead straight. "Ouch!"

"Are you fuckin deauf, I said.." He was about to scold her again, when he felt something strange at the spot he touched her. Grimmjow remained still, silent, observant, trying to comprehend why her reiatsu was leaking from her head. _"What the hell..Is this.."_

Neliel's eyelids dropped relieved, as he unconsciously stopped the flowing of her leaking energy. She didn't want him to find out about this incident however. It'd just be easier if everyone forgot about it. She slowly turned over her shoulder, to witness another pair of unreadable mid-lidded eyes, staring as far as his could, like he was being somewhere else.

"Grimm..jow?" Her shy voice helped him snap out, blink and look at her surprised. Her lowered hazel eyes seemed quite worried about 'it', so he decided to let it pass and continue from where she had previously left on.

"Tch..You know.." He knew she had the right to believe as much, but still, Grimmjow seemed quite annoyed with her ridiculous words of distrust. All it took him was a prudent idea, to make him shape his usual grin and lean towards her ear. "Why don't we make another deal?" Neliel blinked surprised for a second.

_"Another..Deal?"_ She didn't move an inch, ready to review, then accept or decline his unexpected offer.

"If you shut the fuck up for now, I'll teach you that you NEED to take chances." Neliel's eyes flew open again. What kind of deal was that? Grimmjow gazed forward, watching the sand waving on its surface, as he reminisced some certain events in his life. An exciting life, that would always make him grin or snort for his mistakes.

"You already know that I really like playing, whether I win or I lose. Life's more exciting when you take your chances. I can teach you that." Neliel felt sort of embarrassed, causing her arms to wrap under her lap and cuddle herself, because he had accurately assessed her vulnerable spot.

They were two completely different individuals. Even back then, when Neliel was the Tercera Espada in Aizen's army, she would always use to be afraid of Nnoitra's stalking shadow, despite the fact he was five ranks lower than her. Yet Grimmjow, wasn't afraid to take on Ulquiorra, an Espada two ranks higher than him. He played with him and won. He also played with Ichigo and lost. Then he struggled with his wounds and in the end he cheated death. Nnoitra had started a game of deception with her and prevailed, because of her complete passiveness and inability to retaliate as she wanted to. She knew she had to learn and take initiative actions, or something similar was imminent to happen again.

_Take my..Chances..He can..?_

She considered Grimmjow's overall attitude for a moment, then closed her eyes and shaped a faint smile. One of her hands slipped under her lap and shaped an open handshake in front of her chest. Grimmjow's smirk returned, to show his approval on her decision.

"Then, it's a deal." He detached his arm and accepted her hand in agreement.

Suddenly, Neliel shaped another wide smile. She tried to pull forward again, in a very cheerful -for her standards- mood.

"I got, I got it! I know what—" She was about to turn towards Grimmjow, but he pulled her back again however, this time securing his grip as well.

"You can't see it, but your eyes are fuckin crying for a nap..!" Neliel twitched her eyelids and finally settled down, feeling the tickling of unconscious tears dripping down.

"Rest..I might as well." He prompted her calmly, then dropped his glance to persuade her in doing the same.

She completely let herself lay back on him, having no doubts anymore. She kept thinking of his offer and she had already planned, just how she should begin putting 'her chances' into practice. All that positive thinking quickly drew Neliel into an easy slumber.

. . . . .

Grimmjow remained awake till he made sure Neliel was finally asleep, before he relaxed himself as well. He didn't really need to rest, but judging the situation he was into, he didn't really have anything better to do. Teasing her again while she was asleep, was out of the question, since he had started viewing her personality from a completely different aspect. He had started respecting that childish girl, no matter how much he verbally denied it to her. She may not look like it with a first glance, but Neliel was a smart girl. It was almost sad, that she was pure, while he was one hell of a sinner.

His chin had dropped on her shoulder, as Grimmjow was just about to enter sandman's territory as well. A suspicious shallow footing caused his heavy eyes to quickly twitch and squint however.

_Psh..A damn hollow?...You got to be kidding me..Those fuckin things wait till you sleep and then..._

His arms had dropped dead on Neliel's waist, but as soon as he sensed another footstep,

_I swear, If they wake her and she starts a fuss again..I'll fuckin tear their limps apart first!  
_

He whipped his eyes and his arm, then started forming a silent red light to banish the approaching danger.

"Tat-tat-tata, wait! It's us you idiot!" Pesche silently squeaked in panic and quickly hid up on Dondochakka's shoulders. Grimmjow just hissed at them, then turned straight forward again.

"What do you idiots want?" He spoke at his normal vicious tone however, aware that Neliel wasn't going to wake up by some mere voices.

"Eh..Nothing..Just checking on you guys.." Pesche climbed down from Dondochakka, while Grimmjow cornered his eyes and gave Pesche a threatening glance.

"Checking on..'us'..guys?" Pesche's feet were entangled in the sand, while he quickly did one of his weird postures again.

"I-I mean we're checking on Nel-sama!" He corrected himself and saluted Grimmjow with a funny gesture.

Grimmjow dropped his narrowed glance and repositioned himself again. He would not leave the slightest implication that he and Neliel were 'together', because they simply weren't. They were merely attached by mutual bonds, nothing more than that. They were just helping each other. Hunter and prey couldn't be together for obvious reasons.

Pesche took a good look at his master's unconscious smile and tapped his chin, accidentally thinking aloud. "Hmm..That's weird..Nel-sama appears to be on-a-crush."

"EH..?" Grimmjow drawled in a pissed growl, slowly tilting his mad eyes over his shoulder again.

"Aaah!" Pesche shrieked and made another funny (defensive) gesture. "Crash! I mean Nel-sama crashed-tired!" He covered his eyes and started crawling back and forth on the sand, terrified by Grimmjow's feral reaction. The sexta just retorted with an obnoxious snort however.

_Fuckin cowards..The leash is off and they act like pussies._

The pesky arrancar's eyes wide opened all of a sudden and he quickly jolted towards Dondochakka, as if he had remembered something.

"Dondochakka..After Nel-sama wakes..You think she might..You know..!" Pesche grabbed his throat, feeling extra dry all of a sudden.

"W-Whaat!" His friend didn't quickly catch it, but after seeing Pesche's thirsty pale expression, he felt like a ton of steel had fallen on his back as well.

"Pesche! We should warm up in case Nel wants..Don'cha know..?" They both started hopping, then slowly began jogging away from them.

Pesche turned over his shoulder to meet with Grimmjow's confused scowl.

"Don't worry sexta! I'm sure Nel-sama will give you a good tag- Atat!"

_Crap..My damn mouth!_

Pesche turned straight forward and briefly slapped his face to punish himself. "I mean Nel-sama will let you join as well!"

Grimmjow just cocked his eyebrows, completely oblivious to their warnings.

"The desert heat got them..."

A satisfied smirk crossed Grimmjow's chuckling lips, watching the two fraccion making unexplainable actions.

"Serves you right, you bas-tards!"

Grimmjow hadn't noticed it, but the sleeping muse in his arms, had shaped a faint smile hearing his funny words. She knew well, that her friends were very aware of what they said and soon Grimmjow would experience it first hand as well. She quickly dropped her amusement however, struggling not to give in and giggle. After the despicable beings were lost from his range_, _Grimmjow moved forward again. His eyes got glued on something he hadn't given much attention before, immediately attracting his curiosity. His pupils widened momentarily, as he kept examining closely of Neliel's red tattoo.

_No way..This thing's..?_

He lifted a finger and slightly rubbed its smooth surface.

"It's fuckin..real..?" Grimmjow blinked in front of the cute crimson pink line under Neliel's eyes.

"D-Don't look at it!" Neliel shocked his comfort, showing him two shy hazel eyes, then quickly covered her face with both hands. Grimmjow twitched a bit back, as he was caught off guard.

_Shit!..Since when was she..!_

That wasn't the case to be surprised however. His glance turned into a pissed leer again, then he moved away one of her hands, to reveal half of her awkard expression.

"Why shouldn't I, you idiot?" She got even more embarrassed by his persistence. Neliel released her hand and covered her whole face once more.

"I don't want you to tease me about it.." She murmured behind her palms, waiting for the aggressive arrancar to pull away. Grimmjow widened his eyes confused, unable to understand whether she really said what he thought she did.

Sure, he liked being sarcastic and scoffing her about her childish nature, but this was just..

_Fuckin stupid! _

His shocked lips soon bared pissed gritting teeth and he began groaning at her, while processing the ridiculous sentence again. Neliel slowly revealed a gap between her tight hands, to take a peek at his surprisingly upset expression.

"Tch.." Grimmjow finally raised a gap between his clenched teeth. "Why the hell..Should I tease you?" Neliel slowly closed her eyes, then the gap in her hands as well.

"It's..Ugly.." She whispered at a very shallow tone, hoping that he didn't hear it, then she slowly turned her face to the side, away from his punishing glance. Grimmjow clenched his teeth again, disgusted with her naivety.

"Are you a fuckin idiot..Woman?" She wanted to cry and protest at his scoff, ready to let go of her hands and excuse herself about her unique flaw, but an angered sexta quickly arrested her hands, before she got the chance. He looked her in the eyes, waiting for her golden pupils to adjust at his furious cerulean gaze.

"I'm s.." She couldn't even swallow properly from the rising urge to cry and the need to bury her face under the sand. Grimmjow leaned and brought his face closer to hers, unwilling to give up till she completely understood what he was trying to get through her.

"Why..Why the fuck would you let someone diss you..for something that looks good on you..EH?" Neliel inhaled the gasp she was going to let out, for he said something only her fraccion had ever said before.

"W-What..?" Neliel stuttered. Not that she didn't hear him, but she wanted to confirm what he said. The fact he still looked pissed at her, obviously meant that he didn't lie.

If Grimmjow had shown the least of concern about Loly and Menoly abusing Inoue Orihime, a helpless human, he was infuriated with whoever retarded idiot that dared to hurt Neliel's confidence about her natural beauty. He had met countless of bitches, that had been relentlessly trying to earn a single glance from him, using fake, plastic beauty, yet Neliel kept being oblivious about her gifted body. His vengeful narrowed eyes flew open however, when he surprisingly detected a gulp on her throat, followed by heat rushing on her cheeks, causing her whole face to slowly flush in red color.

"Hey wait a sec!" He let go of her arms and protested, raising the gap between their faces. He showed her a serious mood, because she obviously took it the wrong way. "I only pointed out what I saw, I was not giving you a fuckin compliment!" She slowly dropped her blush, showing him an understanding smile.

"Besides.." Grimmjow continued, lowering his voice. "I had already been thinking of something else.." Neliel could not even just gasp right now. She was feeling defenseless, yet extremely convenient being around with him. His eyes narrowed again, while he raised another finger and gently swept some hair away from her forehead, to take a better look on a distinctive scar.

"Grimmjow wait!" Neliel was finally able to exhale a surprising shock, but his eyes had already seen what they wanted to.

"Who..Did this?"

* * *

I know, I know SORRY!.. I gave a HINT about Neliel's actual request. I'm trying to make the conversations as IC as possible, so it takes quite a while for two opposites to agree on something hehe. Kubo would just kill me if he reads how I humiliate his espada like that. Anyway, I'm moving for vacation, so **next chapter might take a while**. I'll try to update soon however, so keep checking. I warn, that next chapter will invlove A LOT of chat (between Neliel and Grimmjow).

_**~BleachG7**_

_**01/07/10  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do (not) own Bleach.

Hi again! I'm back to typing so, the long awaited **chapter 8 is in**! I had warned for a lot of interaction in this one and so it will be. Grimmjow hates too much chit-chat, whereas Neliel loves talking all the time. I think it would be quite interesting to depict such a conversation between the two of them. I won't say more, cuz it will just spoil the fun. And thanks for your feedback/reviews guys! I really enjoy reading it! :3

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Everything had turned upside down for her, as soon as Grimmjow's attention was picked by another special trait on Neliel's face. She wanted all, but a reason to share her painful past with someone that had been unconsciously helping her to forget about it. She didn't want to scratch old wounds, for it would only bring back unwanted grievous events. Despite still being quite unfriendly to them, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had been entrusted as a promising new dawn for Neliel. She had already cautiously started expressing herself, day by day getting more attached to him, slowly peeling out his personality. She was encouraged by the fact, Pesche and Dondochakka commended their precious young muse to him, like somehow approving of his motives. Back then, they wouldn't look away from her back for a split second, not even thinking about letting someone like him get close to her like that.

Neliel's memories on the other hand, were a nostalgic bloody sunset and she knew she couldn't do anything about it at this point. After all he had caused to her and her friends, her forgiving kindness declared that she wouldn't take his life, giving him a chance to repent and willing to accept her old comrade's sincere apology. She was too generous with him, as a ruthless Nnoitra chose to kick her down again and snatch another opportunity for climbing at the top.

_**"Weakness, he despised, strength, he desired. And now... He falls.**"_

She just wished, that she didn't remember anything of all this, like the times she was still 'Nel', so she wouldn't have a reason to lie to Grimmjow, since he would always be straight with her, no matter how harsh the truth was.

His touch caressed the vertical scar from her nose going up on her cracked hollow mask. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the wound's shape, as if he had seen it somewhere else before. Neliel seemed quite inconvenient, squeezing her embarrassed eyes, that his hand was savoring the results of her masochism. She felt terribly degraded, that she allowed him to look at something awful like this.

"Nhh!.." The girl twitched into a faint gasp, feeling a little sting of her imagination. For some reason, she would feel completely defenseless, as if she were in her child form, when it came down to this wound. She wanted to trust him even more than she could, but she was still frightened of the unfading shadows chasing her. Grimmjow's predatory gaze quickly trailed down on her stiff lips.

"Hurts..Doesn't it..?" He asked her in his usual grumpy diction, then removed his curious fingers away from her face. Neliel cautiously opened her eyes, to make sure he wasn't staring at her from above. Fortunately, he was looking away again, dwelling in his own separate thoughts, his expression unreadable as always while doing so. It wasn't like him to show empathy to anyone, not even to his shy cute savior. Some things change, some others don't, just in a couple of days, especially if the name is 'Grimmjow'. Neliel sighed out disappointment, dropping her eyelids, quite aware of the reason he was so distant all of a sudden.

"You don't have to hide it, Grimmjow.." The sexta barely rolled his pupils, purely reacting to her annoying depression. "I know that this is..ugly." Neliel took a deep melancholic glance into the azure sky, before cornering her shamed hazel eyes, to take a peek on Pesche and Dondochakka and make sure that they didn't have any trouble with their odd warm up exercises. She was hopelessly trying to find some comfort on their exhausted funny faces and make her smile, like they always tried to do.

. . . . .

_Smile Nel-sama, SMILE! Crying won't do any good with this bastard! I'll go beat him up next time he makes fun of your GORGEOUS-ness! He just can't win! That's why he gets his snake tongue do the dirty work for him!  
_

_Y-You..You guys...  
_

_D-Don't look like that N-NEEL! I'm gonna..I'm gonna...Wuaaaah!  
_

Pesche's kind words and Dondochakka's humorous sensitivity would always make her wipe her tears and cheer, even in the worst of times. They were her only real allies in this world. Not a single other arrancar could understand, how an Espada could be this sickening kind. She made them want to puke. All she would earn for her efforts, was sarcasm, rejection, pity. At the end of each rough day, the three of them would end up embracing each other to support her.

_Thank you..You are my friends..You always were._

. . . . .

"Yeah..Is fuckin ugly alright.." He calmly replied back at her after a while of silence, still keeping his serious, yet indifferent glare at the void ahead of him. Her heart pounded hard hearing this. She just kept her nostalgic mid-lidded eyes nevertheless, as such an answer was to be expected by such a straight forward person like the sexta was. Her superficial smile did not last for long however. Her vision dimmed, soon getting clouded while her lips started becoming unstable.

She had given him a good reason to look down on her, instead of approaching her. The fact he'd sooner or later diss her for crying like a baby again, would simply speed up the shifting glints in her drenched eyes. Neliel did not want to swallow it, but she DID have a very delicate personality. Whether she was being funny, cheerful, or just serious, her sturdy composure was still too fragile regarding her limits.

"..The fucker who did this to you..Must have been one UGLY bastard." He rephrased it, while her eyes immediately flew open, for her mind lost it in a spare second. Drifting between two shocking issues, in a dilemma of processing the fact that he still didn't find her repulsive, or that he immediately found out that it was actually 'someone' who had caused this and not an 'accident', as any regular person would have mistaken.

She quickly leaned her dainty neck backwards, to look up and tell what made him say that. She and her friends had taken an unbreakable oath, not to speak of this incident again, so she was curious to know how he found out. The gap of surprise on her lips soon vanished in a letdown however, as he still didn't allow any sort of visible emotion to form on his expression. Her eyes were yelling to ask where all that insane perception was coming from, having so little information about her. Her train of thoughts came to an end, realizing that she had as much information about him as well. The more she responded with silence though, the more suspicious he would get about his accurate assumption.

"Nobody did!..I mean.." The collected hunter lowered his eyes on her incoherent ones, reading her shock like an open book. "I just hit my head!" She finally fumbled her words in order and smiled at him with confident round eyes. It was Grimmjow's turn to silence and move his bored eyes on her noisy friends. Not that he cared about her past or anything, he was just curious to know who was the one that had 'cracked' her, when he couldn't beat her himself. Not to mention that he hated someone as innocent as her, trying to outrun him in games of deception.

"Well..Lies won't help you, woman.." He quickly pat back at her, then loosened his arms, since she had obviously recovered and he didn't have a reason to comfort her anymore.

"Wait.." She quickly secured her hands on his, to prevent them from unfolding. She looked as serious as he was, staring him straight in the eyes for a moment before responding. "I got defeated..In a match..That's all.." She admitted that it was indeed a person who did it, so she expected a scoffing smirk as an approval for saying the truth. Grimmjow quickly turned vicious however, then moved closer to her ear.

"Don't Fuck with me.." He whispered and paused, his voice sounding extremely piercing, almost threatening. Neliel furrowed her eyebrows at his rude response. "..such cheapshots aren't given in a 'match' Nel!" He continued, getting irritated at her for the intentional disorientation of events, still digging deeper for the truth.

_"Such..Cheapshots..?"_ Another accurate assessment caused her to get goosebumps. She was afraid that next time he'd talk, he would find out the exact name as well.

However, she quickly narrowed her eyes in a flicker, sensing a wide implied interest on his shallow annoyance. All this sudden curiosity sounded a lot of strange, causing her to finally shrug a shifty smile and make her remember about their new deal, before she had given in to sleep.

"Hmm?" Neliel pulled up a bit, to get closer and squeeze out his real intentions by bringing him in an awkward position. "Why are you so curious..about..?"

The sexta sulked into a heavy scowl at her tone, quickly grasping what she was implying with that coy smile. Her fluttering honey eyes caused him to initiate a pissed growl and remove one of his arms from her lap. There was not a bitch in this world, smart enough to seduce the sexta. His hand quickly raised into a fist, then he started knocking her hollow mask chummily, to show her that her head made an empty sound.

"Ouch!, Ouch! Stop that!" She quickly grabbed her teased hollow mask, while looking at him with a barely open eye.

. . . . .

Dondochakka stopped flexing his oversized limps, quickly twitching towards her helpless squeaks.

"P-Pesche!" He called his friend, sweating and biting his nails from angst.

"Ah?" Pesche continued his own perverted spagat exercises, without giving much attention to their brawl.

"N-Nel! He's abusing heeeeer!" He sprayed ridiculous amounts of tears, yelling at him, while pointing nervously at the two espada.

"You think so fatty? Then maybe we should do something about it." Pesche replied straight and relaxed back at him, while reversing the movements of his exercise.

"You..Think we should?" Dondochakka stopped crying and flickered back at the troublemakers, to make sure they didn't start using their swords.

"Nope." Pesche just recalled his decision easy like that, without even turning around to assess the situation.

"Whaaaat?" Dondochakka started groping his huge artificial hollow mask for any hair, to grab and shred them from the shock. Pesche finally stood straight and cleared his throat.

"Erm..I think, this isn't something 'we' can solve.."

. . . . .

Grimmjow kept groaning at her persistence. She had a cracked head, yet she wouldn't 'crack'.

"Dumb bitch! Just say who did it, or I'll fuckin give it another crack!" He continued scolding her, waiting for her to submit and spill it at last.

"Ouch! It's..Ouch! PERSONAL!" She managed to squeal out after several brutal vibrations, quickly whipping over her shoulder to show him a vicious glint. "It, HURT!" She protested loudly, almost growling at him, as he eventually stopped picking on her. Grimmjow finally bared a devilish smirk, satisfied at her pissed face. She was finally showing some of that regal confidence she had shown back there.

"Now..That's a good face, Nel." She blinked confused at his strange 'apology'. Grimmjow stretched his neck a bit away from her, softening his grin and finally removing his other arm as well, then gave her another indifferent leer with the corner of his eye. "I don't know what crap you been through, but..." He detached from her, pulling a bit back to reposition on the sand. "..you seem a lot 'better', when you're serious.." His eye hardened a bit on her hard lips that hid clenched teeth, approving of her desire to retaliate at him. Grimmjow turned away from her, shaping a scoffing smile "..or pissed". Neliel blinked again, this time because he still found her as immature as the kid riding on his shoulders.

"Hmph!" She eventually gave him a childish huff, proudly raising her chin high and unnoticeably repositioning herself close to him for once more. She loved that cunning and playful attitude of his.

"Tch.." Grimmjow hissed, as his glare ignored her and caught sight of her despicable fraccion again. "What does someone like you..Have to do with someone like myself.." He asked her and himself, reminiscing some of the late events, still trying to comprehend how he had ended up with them.

_And what the hell happened to that leash?_

Neliel slowly rotated her knees upwards, to curl and embrace that wonderful nostalgic sensation. All of those possibilities started to surface on her hopeful lips again. What would have happened, if she had met Grimmjow instead of Nnoitra? Would she and her friends not have suffered at all? Would she have enjoyed fighting, as much as she did this time? Would they have so much fun after a break? And maybe.. Just maybe, they could..

Suddenly, he felt a tickling turning motion of her long green mane on his tough torso. This caused his mind to shift at Neliel's hazel eyes again, as Grimmjow's bored eyelids jolted upwards, blinking a bit as he recalled that she had already had come up with an apparently exciting request, after he had prompted her to start taking her chances. Interest struck him again, as he slowly trailed away from her friends and turned towards the intriguing girl.

"Oi, what did you try to say back th—" His light blue eyes widened, his pupils adjusting at the point blank range Neliel had brought her nostalgic solemn eyes to his. He was penetrated by her silence and this quiet piercing glance she would give him whenever she was being extremely sedate. His furrowed eyebrows showed distrust to this sudden entanglement. His surprised icy gaze narrowed a bit, twirling around a specific thought.

_The hell..The kid's still fuckin pissed?_

She was hesitant, but she knew that she had to take advantage of this opportunity, before the dominating red color flushed on her fake expression and caused the blue haired arrancar to start barking again in retaliation. She was very stiff, but she had to give him a solid clue and let him know. If he didn't want to, then she'd just leave it at the level of being an action of gratitude for helping her.

"Guh..!" Grimmjow twitched a bit back at her sudden aggressive motion, but it was useless at this close range. He was surprisingly intimidated by Neliel's guts. He knew she wasn't really a pushover, like she seemed with a first glance, but this was the last thing he'd expect from her.

Neliel swiftly stretched her curvilineal spine and connected a childish and cautious nibble at his unprepared soft lips, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid his instantaneous threatening sapphire glint. By no reason she was seducing him, most likely trying to find out whether he'd express himself or not. She definitely liked him and she definitely didn't regret doing this. After some seconds, Neliel raised one timid hazel eye, barely midway, to take a peek on his silent reaction. She swallowed her throat hard, despite still having her lips attached to his. 'What the fuck are you doing!' was all over his defensive pissed expression. Her fists were pressing tightly against her thighs, reminding her why she had started this, so she didn't cower and stop.

His vicious fingers impaling the sand, were obviously ordering her to back off, but her intimidated, yet charmed golden eyes didn't seem to comply at his own threatening and wild electric blue. It was like the time she had triggered his weak spot and he was literally glued to her. Back then, Neliel, now Grimmjow, both of them didn't want to face the fact they attracted that much, by simply being close to each other. Neliel soon relaxed her shaking arms, slowly dropping her eyelids to blush freely at last, gasp and soften her frozen kiss, as an urge guided her into massaging his soft lips in order to part his locked mouth and explore him deeper.

"Grimm.."

She raised a small gap on her attractive little pink pillows, just to snap open her unconscious eyes and quickly pull away from him, realizing her impulsive action. She gag-covered her ridiculously curious mouth using both hands, bristling in embarrassment while showing an annoyed Grimmjow a pair of wide pale eyes. She didn't know if she should feel disgrace, sorry, or encouraged that he didn't push her away, after insulting his pride like that.

"I'M SORRY!" She rushed to apologize childishly again, then yanked forward to get off his center and ease his boiling anger. Feeling bad for her daydreaming could wait, because right now she should just keep her space for obvious reasons. Neliel swiftly rubbed her wet forehead while increasing her distance from him, already feeling terribly low for her immature impatience.

_Dumb, dumb Nel! I was too hasty..! Now he'll think that I'm..  
_

The sexta quickly revealed his up-to-no-good grin at her silly behavior however, then lunged from his position as well, grabbing her from the waist and falling on top of her back. He wasn't going to let his prey go, after 'wounding' him like that.

"The hell you're going?"

* * *

Didn't expect that, did ya? Don't look at me! *points next chapter* Anyway, I hope you liked their 'chat'. Can't wait to see what happens next? Things might finally start getting interesting. (No! He isn't going to rape her! For the love of..) Next chapter's gonna be the second part of this one. Grimmjow is not going to fall for that. Not yet at least xD

**_BleachG7_**

**_08/07/10  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

Sorry for another (very) late update, but I'm also updating content of previous chapters (Most of them have been written in a rush actually, so I have to double check and reformat in some cases). Anyway, where were we? *peeks* Oh...There? Well, I guess you should start reading then! :3

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

. . . . .

Neliel's initial hesitation had been stalking around the possibility that Grimmjow would eventually push her away, declaring rejection towards her unfolding emotions, as he would usually do whenever she petted his immaturity. She was showing pure concern for him however, but he would always snarl, stubbornly reckoning that she was just baby-sitting their amusement pet. This might have been her actual intention at first, but her contemplation had been unconsciously turning towards another direction.

Neliel didn't have a taste in hot bad boys of course, more on the contrary, she favoured him for his unheard ways of breaking through her melancholic depression, using his explosive attitude to cheer her up. Couldn't call him sweet, but whether he was aware of it or not, his presence seemed to be important for her. His rough but true words, kept reminding her that she needed to move on from that sunset of sad memories. He had piqued her rare interest, because he could make her smile even though he didn't know much of the past that caused the nostalgia in her eyes. That's why she kissed him in the first place, to give him an opening and let him learn more about her in return. Not that she had high hopes or so, it was just something she needed to do.

. . . . .

"G-Grimmjow..What are you doing!.."

For some reason, he had been holding back his feline reflexes and allowed her to finish up her fond kiss, before he finally removed the leash from himself, leading his own impulsive nature as he pleased. Neliel was startled at this unexpected attack, silencing the tiniest sound of upset, completely speechless and confused while imprisoned inside his strong claws. First a shock, followed by disappointment, sighing shame and regret for her naivety.

_..I should have known.._

How could she have turned her back to the cunning hunter, after getting that close to him? She was well aware of his unpredictable reactions regarding trivia matters, but she couldn't foresee his response after a close interaction with his senses. All he would do was bark, but maybe, it was finally the time for their pet to bite after all. She recalled that Grimmjow would always be very competitive during his fight with Ichigo, so maybe he received her kiss as a challenge of some sort. Neliel realized that she had trespassed dangerous territory, fields that the Sexta was obviously far more experienced in, putting her at mental disadvantage.

_Bad move Nel..!  
_

She quickly reconsidered, squirming her body at his lap, feeling a playful little finger slowly teasing her around her belly button. She clenched from the tickling, desperately shifting her body to escape, only to find her stiff skin begging for that hot moist from before. If she sweated now, it was all over though. She seized the train of horrible thoughts, seeking her fragile confidence on her tight fists. Neliel knew it was prior to calm down and gather her pieces as soon as possible. Temptation, seduction, whatever this was all about, she had to show him unyielding composure. She stopped wheezing and breathed calmly, rebooting her pulse, cautious and suspicious at how far he'd take this impudence. If her strict hazel gaze noticed anything too fishy on his actions, the leash was back on him for good.

"Well, well.." Grimmjow chuckled amused, gradually slowing down his twirling finger and sliding it inside the small round hole, for once more scattering Neliel's mental parts with an apparent ease.

His cunning icy glare started rising, curious to read her expression, but she whipped her startled eyes away from his, a new knot of distress in her throat, as she fought to suppress any sign of the successful hit. He sensed a vibe of nervousness, lurking a sharp grin right next to her unyielding proud chin, waiting for her eyes to shatter like glass. The electricity in his feral eyes had been cornered towards the tiny cold drop of sweat sliding on Neliel's shivering cheek, effortlessly sniffing his prey's angst. The quality of fear between Nel and Neliel, was finally clearing out the true difference between her two selves. Nel was just afraid she was going to get beat up for annoying him, whereas Neliel's pale eyes were flooded with the terror of molestation or even worse, sexual abusement. He had to give it to her though. No matter how scared she was, she still wouldn't crack, even under such circumstances.

"Girls like you, shouldn't be doing stuff like this with me..Nel.." His smirk widened suspiciously after finishing her name, like warning her.

_"Indeed.." _She replied to herself, her stomach almost leaping into her mouth after his finger squeezed inside her little cavern a bit, resuming the circular motions. She understood that he was actually showing her how it was to be the pet for once, torturing her with vibes of pleasure. She swore to herself, that if she knew this was going to happen, she would have never taken the leash off.

"I had told you.." Grimmjow paused, pulling back a bit, to attach the tip of his sharp hollow jaw on her soft cheek. "..to keep your fuckin hands to yourself.." Then he slowly buried his leer behind her ear, right into the mass of the foamy green hair, sniffing deeply her incredibly arousing scent. His piercing blue eyes opened half-way, provoked by her amazingly luring neck. "..You might get me excited or something.." He whispered at her, then moved his lips beyond.

Neliel could feel his warm breath, as he started kissing her smoothly under the ear, going down for the vulnerable throat. To tell the truth, she liked it, but she bristled as well, quite afraid that he'd bite her any time soon. She didn't know why, it possibly had to do with their hollow nature, but the ram getting savored by the panther, was like flirting with danger.

As soon as they weren't making eye contact, Neliel rested her lids, sighing unnoticeably but freely. A glad smile slid on her lips, as his bold hands had been surprisingly respecting the sensitive parts of her womanhood. One hand focusing on brushing the beautiful, long green hair out of her elegant neck, while the other secured her against him. She was a bit annoyed, but also happy, knowing that he was just playing after all. Otherwise, he could have easily ripped her rugs before she could even squeal and try to abuse her, as any starving animal would, having an innocent angel like her at their complete disposal. She was obviously at his mercy in this position, yet he wasn't doing anything too perverted, that crept beyond her untouchable red zones. Definitely not a gentleman, but definitely not an animal as well. He was just trying to point her out that she shouldn't be playing with nasty boys like him. A severe warning at the most. Maybe he was right and maybe she should acknowledge it, for now.

"I know, it was a mistake.." She rotated towards the direction of blue, showing him a stern look, hoping that he'd stop, now that he got what he wanted. "Now, get off me!" Neliel continued, protesting aloud. He didn't immediately respond to her order, so she hardened her vicious eyes on him and continued shifting herself to throw him off again.

"Yeah..?" Grimmjow dragged himself out from her neck and complied with a satisfied bark of laughter. His next move made her flinch big time however.

"H-Hey wait, what are you..!" She flustered, her feet began struggling on the sand, like refusing to him. Her slim fingers quickly jerked away from his, heading behind her waist, to get an unnoticeable grip on Gamuza, ready to punch him down if he did what she thought he would do. Neliel might be tolerating soft on him, but a kick-ass girl like her knew well how to defend herself against ruthless pigs like Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro. Fortunately for him, he was a cat, not pork. Her alert eyes relaxed a bit, as well as the tight grip on her sword. He leaned back on his hips, pulling her along with him, sitting exactly as they did before Neliel triggered this scene.

"Tch.." Grimmjow hissed and lowered his eyes, giving her irritated lips a sharp contemplative look. "You kiss like shit anyway.." He scoffed a quick smirk at her, then let her waist free, pushing his center away from her.

Her surprised eyes blinked at first, but after working on his words a second time, she slowly clenched on her sword again, furious with Grimmjow's arrogance.

_Why that..Bastard!_

Grimmjow turned his caution on Pesche and Dondochakka, who quickly flipped around to continue their exercises as soon as he raised his threatening eyes on them, trying to tell if they had seen the whole thing. He couldn't help but listen to Neliel's amusing childish grunts however, causing him to widen his snickering smile. She still reminded him so much of that brat.. He caught sight of her moving shadow, possibly because she had surrendered to the truth, so he decided to sneer on the frustrated Tercera again.

"What's wrong woman?..Cat got your t.." An unexpected echoing impact, caused a slight wave on the sand around them. Grimmjow's eyelids started spreading, his unaware eyes slowly turning pale. "..GUH!" If his nerves allowed it, he would say more, but the best he could spill, was a painful gasp. Neliel had lunged into a crushing kick, a vein pulsing on her temple.

"I DON'T kiss BAD!" She yelled complaining while piercing him with a vengeaful glare. As soon as his back slammed on the sand, Neliel kneeled down to grab a paralyzing flinched Grimmjow from his jacket's collar. "I just.." She sulked her aggression, pensively chewing on her cheek and briefly turning her glare away from Grimmjow's unconscious eyes, while running her thoughts for a quick excuse. "..I've just been in my child form..for a while!" Her cheerful voice returned faster than light, completely forgetting her irritation after fumbling the appropriate words.

. . . . .

"Nel-samaaa! NOT THE NUTS!" Pesche yelled at her panicked, just before collapsing to the side to grab his balls, in mental pain.

"Huh? But Pesche, Nel didn't kick you! Our pet got kicked!" Dondochakka kept watching at Pesche's weird writhes, scratching his cheek in confusion.

"Shut up!..You don't know!"

. . . . .

"Hmm..?" Neliel whipped her confused eyes back at her friends and blinked at them, showing them a puzzled look because of their sudden alarm. "What are you two t..!" Eventually, her whole face flushed and glowed bright red. "Aaack!" Shrieking in embarrassment and bringing her fists right in front of her shaking lips, as she suddenly remembered how Ichigo had reacted when she gave him a headbutt down there. Comparing childish discipline, to a kick that contained all of her wrath? She was almost sure, that the pain he had been feeling before they found him, was nothing, compared to this experience.

She brought a mental facepalm, considering that this reckless burst of immaturity might have left him there for good. She crawled to his side, sitting on her knees while examining his shuddering body, as well as his gritting teeth. His eyes on the other hand were frozen, always staring at the passing azure sky. Neliel placed an elbow on her thigh and tapped her chin, thinking of possible ways to fix this mishap.

"Mmm.." She drawled for a while, her eyes pondering on his naked chest, instead of thinking. In the end she sighed disappointed though, for she realized there wasn't much she could do. Suddenly Neliel looked up, a mental ding at last. "Maybe my vomit can.." A hand snapped in front of her, tapping her mouth before she could end her phrase.

"Kuhh..!" Grimmjow sacrificed his minimal comfort, as his suppressed pain took all over again, once he made the slightest motion. "Are you..OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN MIND BITCH!" He squeezed his eyes, trying to get a hold onto something in retaliation. Ignoring his comment, Neliel quickly leaned forward, to help him sit on the sand. She raised her vacant thumb to show to her friends that everything was alright, since his hand was still on her mouth, not sure if he should let her speak, ever again.

He twitched his eyes, barely able to raise a lid, after hearing some incomprehensible murmuring coming from his occupied palm. Neliel cocked her brows that he didn't turn his attention on her nevertheless. Grimmjow let his hand drop down, to let her say whatever she wanted to, for a fuss was the last thing he wanted along with what he felt right now. Also, for obvious reasons, he didn't want to see her angry, ever again as well.

"Hmph!" Neliel just locked her lips and crossed arms under her full chest, reconsidering what she was about to spat at him for his previous rude actions. Her eyelids dropped nonchalantly, only to hide her melancholic eyes two seconds later, taking a shy peek down on the sand, convinced that all of her chances were gone after what she did.

"Fuck..That..was a first.." Grimmjow muttered to himself, while pressing his forehead hard with a hand, still blenching from the slow fading pain. "..your damn kick was strong as a goat's.." A silent Neliel raised her eyes on Grimmjow's shut ones, staring at him with a little blush on her cheeks. "It was not a compliment..Idiot.." He let her see the edge of his sapphire eye, but his usual smirk as well.

Neliel was able to release her held breath, relieved that he wasn't as upset as she thought he would be, after being given such a 'critical' hit.

"Thanks.." She replied awkwardly, aware that he was showing ridiculous patience with her overreactions.

"Bout what?" He quickly asked her back with an unstable pointy look, as he slowly started finding his heart beating.

"Um..You know.." Neliel crawled her legs back a bit as well, curling her feet in a lap. "That you let me.." She ended her phrase by cornering her shamed hazel eyes on his stopped expression, showing him a weak smile.

"Heh.." Grimmjow paused, bringing another sharp look straight forward, like reminiscing events. "I had my damn urge back there and now, you got yours. You evened the score. Fair stuff." Her eyes widened a bit, but then pierced him with another stern glint.

"An..Urge?" She inquired in a slightly higher tone, her eyes narrowing viciously that he didn't respond at her disturbance.

"Hell I know.. You said you've been that kid for a while." Grimmjow dropped back, resting against his elbows, to get a more clear view of the cerulean dome holding their surroundings. "I dunno what fuckin urges I'd have after that..I'd feel like shit."

Neliel felt like her eye was going to twitch at his insensitive idiocy. She tried to swallow it and prevent from showing him what a real urge was, beating him down till he cried.

"Ain't good at saying crap like this ya know.." Grimmjow squinted his eyes, fairly irritated that he had been talking disgustingly 'soft' for more than one minute. "I don't like playing dignity on women or anything.."

"Huh..?" Neliel blinked back at him and softened her features, listening to some strangely interesting words from the cold sexta.

"But with you.." Grimmjow edged his incisive eyes on her soft ones for a second. "..it just feels shitty wrong." As soon as he finished talking his sentence, Neliel bit her bottom lip, tempted into giving him another vengeful kick.

"Why?" She tried hard not to ask and attract his suspicions, but she couldn't let him keep the answer to himself either.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again, gazing with surprise at her stiff face. It was probably about time to respond downright at her persistence.

"Are you fuckin serious, woman..?" He blew a fuse, because she did look serious, not flickering a bit at his intimidation. Grimmjow growled at her, trying to show some attitude. "I'm your fuckin ENEMY!" Well, he did try to kill Ichigo and he did yell at her in the first place.. Neliel just shook her head, disappointed at how deliberately shallow he was being with her, because she knew well that he could be far more perceptive if he wanted to.

_You idiot!..You're not MY enemy._

She moved over him, causing the newly surprised arrancar to groan louder and lean away in reflex.

"There ain't sugar here woman!"

The hell, he was either too proud, thinking that he'd corrupt her, or he was just being childish. Going by his character, it was probably both. Tables had turned for prey and hunter right now. Neliel grabbed him from his jacket and stared a defensive Grimmjow straight in the eyes, the latter responding with a wide look. She had really kept thinking of that kiss comment he gave her and she would show him that he was dead wrong.

"TCH! Didn't you fuckin listen what I—" He managed to recoil just in time, to avoid connecting lips with her and so, she kissed his cheek instead.

Neliel was pissed big time with his immaturity. He was acting like a five year old that was afraid of girlish kisses. She knew he could kiss pretty well, for she remembered the last time he did. The fact he actually wanted to do it again, but he held back his instincts instead, was just annoying as hell. On the other hand, it was funny seeing him defensive like that. His expression was just, SO cute. Her half-lidded eyes always staring at him charmed, as she could already imagine his cat ears backing down in defense. Neliel wouldn't allow that one-time opportunity to escape.

"I promise I won't kicκ..this time.." He didn't get a say to this and she went for it again, right on target at last.

Neliel's lips collided with his, like heaven on earth. She cherished his senses as kindly as she could, far more confident than before. Her surprisingly dominant lips were searching for Grimmjow's lost resolve, sliding vigorously in and out of his bottom lip. _Had that kick hurt that much?_ Neliel raised a gap in her eyes, to make out the sexta's always sleepless glare, watching her with extreme caution. She stopped folding on his mouth, waiting for him to relax his silly thickness. Just staring at each other in this entanglement, seemed quite frustrating. Eventually, Grimmjow dropped his guard and continued doing her job, opening a gap in his lips to crush them against hers, rubbing their skin harder than before, going by his own rough pace. Neliel moaned discreetly, when he bit the tip of her lip, cuddling Grimmjow and the electricity around them. Encouraged by his awakening instincts, her lips finally smiled and responded at his rhythm. They had different tastes. She was sweet, he was salty. Simple as that.

Her tender fingers travelled from his broad shoulders, sinking deep into his teal blue hair. She felt a vibration on their wet attachment point, coming from Grimmjow's annoyed growl. He obviously didn't want anyone to mess with the hair. It was like she was embracing a wild cat. Last time she caressed his hair he hadn't protested, noticeably at least. Things were different back there however, for he had been staying on by force, with fear of the leash. It seemed like Grimmjow had some red lines, as she did, giving her another good reason to learn more about the proud king.

Soon, Neliel felt like she wanted to go deeper however. It really felt like an urge at this point. She placed her chin over his, slightly moving her neck back and forth, trying to part his locked teeth with her persistent little tongue and break through his last defenses. She could still remember that wildness in her cavern, that had passed like an awakening hurricane. She wanted to cuddle that sensation again, eager to explore every last corner of the panther's dangerous den. This sultry argument caused them to open their eyes mid-way and exchange irked glances. 'Don't push it' His eyes warned her, narrowing a bit. It was obviously too early for Grimmjow to trust her at this high level. It was just 'a moment' after all. She also judged that it was better to wait, till they got to know of each other better.

They detached their drenched lips to catch their breath, Neliel always smiling that he had started expressing himself, while Grimmjow kept staring at her with an indifferent glare. She gently sucked her bottom lip to remove all of his flavor, then poked his chest again, to talk first.

"So?.." She stayed still, showing him contented round honey eyes, looking forward to his verdict. Grimmjow just snorted however, showing her a pointy look, then laid down on the sand.

"Still like shit.." All of Neliel's features boiled with that urge for a good kick again, leering at his treacherous smile. "..but better.."

_**

* * *

**_Che..Grimmjow.. *period* I have really **NO IDEA** how much this story will take (I guess as long as my twisted brain is inspired?). I still need a few chapters till the plot changes saga. (Yes, the Ichigo reunion you've all been waiting for and much, much more to happen.. But there's still a lot till that chapter arrives) Anyway I hope you liked their little match hehe. Grimmjow is not going to let himself get dragged into what Nel wants! Next chapter will involve a little game. **Review!** :3

_****__**~BleachG7**_

_****__**19/07/10  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

As mentioned in the last chapter, this part will be involving a little game. I won't say what kind of game :3 Once more, thanks for your feedback! Omg, 10 chapters already? I think the story's roughly halfway..Oh well, here goes!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

"Then..you mean..?" Neliel halted her question, ending her curiosity with sulky eyes, eventually realizing his teasing comment.

She was getting used to the fact that Grimmjow piquing her interest, was just as easy as triggering her aversion. Yet, this emotional fluctuation seemed to appeal to her more than anything on him. Sinking into a relieved smile, Neliel fixed down her short rugged skirt, laying herself on the soft and warm sand surface as well.

"Psh!" Grimmjow dragged a hand through his dense teal hair, caressing them with an apparent indifferent fashion towards her unfinished question. "Doesn't change a damn thing..It's still fuckin wrong..!" He tactfully revealed his sharp sapphire eyes, their corners trying to fathom what her own hazel verdict was on all this unexpected disorder.

"Yup! It is wrong!" Neliel shook her head elated, lapping arms under her breasts, embracing the wonderful moment.

Grimmjow's icy eyes widened a bit, as he tried to suppress a shocking realization. The fact Neliel admitted so honestly that what they did was wrong, yet seemed to be so proud about it, like she didn't care, could only mean one thing. He didn't know much about stomachs, simply because he didn't have one, but he could tell that Neliel's was full of butterflies. The blue haired arrancar hissed annoyed and quickly stood up, intending to unravel his disturbing suspicion.

"Hey kid.." Grimmjow paused with a click of his tongue, waiting for her to catch up to him as Neliel inclined towards his voice. He cautiously stuffed hands back inside his pockets, staring at her with the edge of his stern blue eye. "Hell..don't tell me, you.."

The charming nuisance tucked a strand of long green hair behind her ear, then sat up with confidence, looking the hunter from the height of his chin. Grimmjow didn't need a verbal answer to make him switch into a full-spread defense, recalling that just like that hollow named 'Pesche' had accidentally noted: _"Nel-sama appears to be on-a-crush."_ Her evident enchanted eyes explained everything to him, crystal-clear. Folding hands behind her round arse, Neliel was finally able to get a read in his opening eyes, considering to answer to his intimidated cut question.

_Oh..I see..So that's what you are afraid of..  
_

To his surprise, Neliel just replied with a captivating smile, then turned around, intercepting his observant pupils. Discreetly leaning over her shoulder, her half-lidded eyes provoked him into following her. Without a second thought Grimmjow detached his feet, easily manipulated by this prey's unique and alluring scent. He was unable to comprehend, how a female one like Nel Tu was, could cause someone as him such a disarray. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, staring mad at the mane of sea-green hair blowing wildly over her attractive curves, revealing her tattooed superiority.

_The hunter, getting lured by the damn prey? What a joke!_

His pride kept bawling against him, even though he knew quite well that he was stubbornnly following her in his own accord. As soon as Neliel had turned her back, all of her tempting figures had started challenging Grimmjow's sexual dominance. If it hadn't been for that discouraging kick, he wouldn't be so sure if he could have held himself back on her. He had so wanted those long legs tangled around his hips, to release her imprisoned breasts from their bonds and fuck her till she screamed for his name all across Hueco Mundo. That had been his initial target, which had slowly turned into a strange mutual bond, due to the latest events. However, as a keen hunter he was, he possessed the innate ability to to restrain himself, no matter how hungry he might be.

The further her proud number '3' tattoo walked away from his grasp, the more frustrated his '6' was getting. If he kept following her, it would mean that the hunter had successfully fallen for the prey's bait, changing roles, he would once again be the pet. If he decided to stop tracking her down and walked away instead, it would mean that he was letting his prey escape from his merciless claws unharmed, making a fool of himself. The sexta was no amateur.

_I'm not a fuckin pet bitch..!_

He didn't care if she would brag with her eyes for her victory, but he had to get something straight first. Walking in a brisk pace to catch up with the bright tercera, he shut his eyes to disable any visual effect on his upcoming words. As he had just opened his lips to talk, his eyes blinked open, sensing something lurking inside his pocket. Without even giving it a glimpse to tell what the heck she was doing, he realized Neliel was groping for his hand. A slight grunt of annoyance escaped his mouth, trying to shift his fingers away from hers, but eventually Neliel pulled his hand out of his hakama, hοlding bonds with him as they continued their stroll. Grimmjow's eyes shuddered widely again. That was just what the sexta had been afraid of.

_Shit! She wants me fuckin' hitched!_

Just the thought of getting condemned to something like this, was giving him the sensation of falling into an endless and unknown dark pit. Grimmjow hissed and rolled his eyes on her, then spun Neliel around, colliding her against his hard chest.

"Oi woman.." Grimmjow showed her two dead-serious eyes, whereas Neliel just replied with a wide surprised look because of the sudden attack. "I don't mind that you're having fun with all this shit.. but I ain't gonna be _this_ sort of company to you!"

Neliel still looked puzzled, but soon the urge to giggle in amusement started rising on her coy smile. She stood on her tiptoes, lifting herself to speak close to Grimmjow. The way she pressed her silky skin on his strong chest, gave him the idea she was up to no good again. Fortunately, she just headed for his ear.

"I never asked you to, silly!" A gasp escaped Grimmjow's lips, as she indeed hadn't demanded anything from him, yet at least. They were all games of his mind, afraid that he would possibly be tamed by the young girl. Neliel landed on her heels, then dragged him along with her, accelerating towards some rubble where they could sit and talk.

_Great.. Just when I thought my fuckin' leash was gone.._

It was an odd scenery. So much havoc and destruction caused by the bloody war between the arrancar and the shinigami, yet Neliel had been holding her hopes tightly, praying for a flower to blossom from the ashes.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?.." Grimmjow snorted away and spread a leg, laying bored on the debris Neliel had been artfully catfooting on for some reason. "..Cuz it sounded more like you think I'm gonna agree on this fuzzy crap." He just didn't know Neliel had been completely ignoring his foulmouth though.

Neliel had placed a scouting hand over her worried eye, scanning around to make sure Pesche and Dondochakka hadn't roamed astray. She smiled, finally getting a glimpse on them.

"Well.." She leaped a level down, sitting next to the laid back sexta. "That's a nice sword you got there." Grimmjow cornered his eyes, slightly raising a brow at this random change of subject.

"A swor..? What the..!" His ego barked pissed again, his sharp eyes glinting furiously at her, as the curious tercera kept examining Pantera that rested on her thighs.

_No one.. NO ONE touches my sword!_

Soon Grimmjow dropped his guard in a blink however, noticing something fishy. He moved closer to her, staring at his sword's blade, narrowing his vicious eyes towards their reflections.

"When the hell..did you snatch my sword?" He was busy zooming in his own reflection, trying to recall of the possible moments she might have found such an opening.

By the time he grasped Neliel's eyes staring suspiciously at him, he realized it was another well set trap. As soon as he recoiled to look at the real deal, Neliel's lips were already slurping on his. Each time she kissed him, she could tell that his responses felt less intimidated, slowly adapting to her. Grimmjow liked all this 'shit' and Neliel knew it. He was just too proud and selfish to admit anything that might appoint him as 'weak'.

"When you hugged me of course!" She replied cheerfully, giving him the sensation of the obvious.

"I didn't fuckin hug you!.." After some seconds Grimmjow clenched teeth and eyes, bringing a palm on his face, as Neliel continued on unsheathing Pantera. "..Fuck..Back then?"

Neliel stood nobly, demonstrating some skillful swings, slashing masterfully as at the same time she listened to the piercing sound of the air getting torn, measuring the calibre of Pantera's sealed power.

"It's indeed an..interesting sword.." Her eyes musing on how incredibly hard to control, yet sharp and agile the blade was. Exactly like its master. "Maybe not strong as my Gamuza, but it sure is handy."

Stealth lurked inside Grimmjow's eyes, as his undetected arms had been moving towards his sword. He thought Neliel was obviously distracted with her expertise and knowledge on this sort of stuff, so the cunning arrancar ambushed to claim his property, only to be held back by a pressing hand on the face.

"I also like the hilt.." Neliel continued undisturbed, cornering her amused eyes as she listened to Grimmjow's groaning desperation, the cat struggling to get a hand on her. An inevitable dim smile slipped on Neliel's lips. "..The color is a perfect match for my Gamuza. Don't you think?.."

Grimmjow immediately stopped putting force to break through her defenses, pulling his hands away from her. Neliel finally turned over her shoulders, to confirm her prediction and widen her smile.

_Strike.._

She watched intrigued, as Grimmjow cringed, only a drop of sweat sliding next to his wide eye. That line almost got him.

"S-Shit!" His eyes tried to narrow in resolve by twitching, then he lunged on her again, once more failing to outpower her. "DAMN IT!" Damn her strength, her brilliance, her beauty.

"You know Grimmjow.. Even though you might deny it.." Neliel gave him a handicap, allowing him to get a bit closer to her, since she found the appropriate opportunity to discuss what they had come here for. "..I believe we could get along well."

"We're obviously not getting along WELL you idiot!" Grimmjow replied in regard of their constant arguing, finally managing to get a hold on her wrist in the process.

"Hmm.." Neliel shaped a shifty smile again. "Is that right?.." She jolted her caught hand backwards, effortlessly throwing Grimmjow on top of her body. The sexta didn't get a chance to object and Neliel continued talking. "..Do you want to bet on that?"

Neliel allowed his hand to move towards his sword, so he might consider what she offered. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, finding no resistance into taking it from her. It could possibly be a trap again, especially at this close range.

"Che!" Grimmjow leaned back on his one knee, irritation still dwelling in his eyes. "What kind of bet?"

Neliel bent forward as well, then folded her hands stretching and creaking her fingers, like preparing for a spar. Grimmjow swept away the caution from his face, chuckling excited instead.

"So you want a rematch eh..?" The delighted arrancar raised the tip of his sword right in front of her fearless hazel eyes. "Too bad for you..Cuz this time I'm gonna kick your pretty ass!"

Scowling disturbed on his last comment,

"NOT..This kind of match.." Neliel shook her head at his rushing adrenaline, raising a finger to move away the dangerous thing. "We are going to solve this in a much easier and civillized way."

"Huh..?" Grimmjow sulked bored as well, hearing her correction.

"Sit!" She ordered pointing down, then pulled him from the jacket to make him sit in front of her. "We are playing..ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Grimmjow blinked dazed, trying to swallow what she had just said. He locked his pissed electric blue eyes with her round hazel ones and he could tell she wasn't kidding.

"What the fuck are you..FIVE?" Grimmjow impaled his sword aside, to get a support and sit up to dismiss himself. Neliel replied with a pointy contemplative glare, like looking down on him.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose again?" She definitely hit him where it hurts the most. The moment Neliel heard a proud groan, she knew she had already won this bet.

"Fine." Grimmjow let his fingers slide down from his sword's hilt, then sat down again. Neliel had developed a liking into irritating the poor sexta, for she could twirl him arround her very fingers.

"I suppose you know how this game is.."

"Course I do! You think I'm stupid or someth—"

"Good! Get ready!" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes to slits, at where she dared cut his sentence. Neliel couldn't help but shrug her shoulders and tap her giggle with a hand. She was having so much fun returning the teasing he had been giving her for the past days.

They concealed hands behind their backs, both staring at each other and preparing for their options. Grimmjow looking quite uneasy, as losing this simple game would mean a humiliating second defeat. Neliel on the other hand looked calm and collected. It was just a little game after all.

_Shit..Rock, paper or damn scissors? Rocks are for fuckin cowards like Nnoitra, so they can crawl under them..Hell she sure is fuckin sneaky, but ain't a damn coward_..

As time passed, Grimmjow seemed more and more insecure, trying to read her eyes like he did in combat, but failing miserably instead. Neliel's smile started getting wider, realizing Grimmjow was putting a huge effort into such an easy game.

_Paper?_

A sharp and confident grin suddenly made him lower his sneering eyes on her innocent smile.

_Yeah..She's soft as fuckin paper..In which case..I'll cut through her with my lethal scissors!_

Grimmjow decisively jolted his eyes back at hers, declaring his status.

"I'm ready bitch!"

"Okay! Here goes!" Neliel withdrew her hand with a witty half-lidded glare.

Grimmjow growled in total discomfort, as if his hand weighed a ton from the burden, bringing his decision forward, his solitary future resting on the king's fingers. Neliel just tried not to laugh at his silly stress. She would soon end his agony anyway. Grimmjow was breathing heavily, as if he had lifted a mountain, but soon his panting gradually changed into a relaxed grin, confident about his victory. They were still staring at each other, not having a visual result.

"Heh..I guess I win woman.." He wouldn't look at her choice, because he simply didn't need to. Believing in his powers would grant him victorious.

Neliel slowly turned her face away, but her eyes always looking inside his, like a victor's as well. Eventually she smiled, shoving her hand with his, informing him about her option.

"Guh!" Grimmjow gasped shocked, just sensing the touch. Part of his upper lip started twitching, slowly revealing one pissed fang. "A fuckin..rock.." He lowered his head even more, shading his pale eyes, as his whole body started shaking with boiling rage. Without any warning he sprang towards her, to demand an explanation, as his strategy was totally flawless. How did this happen? "You chose a..damn rock..You cowardly b—!" Neliel ended his roll, tapping his forehead to slow him down, as he had done with her before.

"Yep..The rock fell on your big head.." Grimmjow's eyelids spread shocked again. This was.. her strategy?

She let her hand drop, judging that his tongue was restrained beyond his gritting teeth.

"I win AGAIN!" Neliel clapped her hands cheerfully on her thighs, giggling with all her heart. "Nnoitra was right! You ARE a sore loser!" After bragging with her shifty eyes, she turned towards the defeated king again.

"Like I fuckin care.." Grimmjow just hissed his excuses for losing, looking away from her, to avoid feeling more ashamed than he already was. He would accept defeat from her with dignity. Neliel soon softened into a compassionate smile, crawling next to him.

"Do not be afraid though, I'm willing to share my victory." Neliel embraced the immature arrancar, this time kissing on his cheek.

"It's just fuckin pity.." Grimmjow retorted annoyed.

"Maybe so.." It was phenomenal how his childish reactions attracted her so much. Neliel comforted herself on his center, furling delicate arms around his neck. "But..What would you say if I gave you a chance to redeem yourself?" She tenderly caressed his hair, waiting for his word. Grimmjow's grumpiness quickly blasted into a smirk for payback.

"Heh! Damn right!" He accepted her offer, returning the hug to feast on her calling smile. Neliel dropped her pleased lids, certain that she would melt in his hands if he kept going.

"Mmm..Grim.." It was the second time his audacity made her strict principles moan this easy. She could get used to this.

"Yeah?.." He inquired vaguely, smartly, as he kept tasting her honey mouth.

"P-Pesche! Dondochakka!" Neliel whipped abruptly and waved at her exhausted fraccion. "Nel-sama is ready to play eternal tag!" Grimmjow cautiously frowned an eye towards the cheered Neliel, hearing the nonsensical called game.

"Eternal..what?"

* * *

Grimmjow playing eternal tag? Priceless, I know ^^ Oh, well.. Next chapter I guess :3 They're having a great time locked in Hueco Mundo..I wish I was there..

**_~BleachG7_**

_**30/07/10**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Well, it's been a while since I last settled to type a chapter. I'm really having fun with this fic and I got to tell you that the plot will start getting thicker from now on.

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

Not having the slightest clue what this was all about, Grimmjow shut his eyes nervously and pondered that he must have misheard some of Neliel's words in that cheerful shout.

_The fuck?..She said..Eternal...'Tag'?_

His sharp gaze padded with suspicion towards her always contented smile, as he tried to associate 'infinite' with this 'tag' thing. After mere seconds, his electric blue eyes ran dry on their short patience and gave a twitch at this irritating wait. Grimmjow clicked his tongue, realizing he was the only one not aware of what Neliel had announced. He hated that, for it made those weak bastards look superior to him, somehow. _  
_

"Oi, what's eternal t—"

"Understood, Nel-sama!"

Before he could finish asking for information, her fraccion had already arrived like a rapid hurricane, immediately responding to their master's call with a formal salutation as if they were reporting in. Grimmjow dropped his guard, sudden interest arousing his azure eyes.

_Must be..some fuckin serious shit.._

He thought to himself, frowning a bit. He hadn't really seen the idiots acting so serious before, so that's all he could build up in his mind.

"Will he?..You know.." Pesche leaned and whispered dimly at Neliel, covering side of his already hidden mouth. He discreetly pointed at Grimmjow with a finger attached on his waist.

"Yep!" Neliel quickly solved Pesche's question, inclining her delighted body to snuggle on Grimmjow's stiff one.

Despite her warm touch, the sexta sensed a cold shiver taking over from his empty dark hollow hole. Grimmjow abruptly edged his wary eyes on Neliel's intimidating assurance. He wasn't sure, if he should just clench his teeth and keep an eye on their unknown conversation, silently lurking for some hints, or feel utterly degraded that Neliel was already getting on top of him, taking flying decisions on his behalf since the day she showed him her unresistable cute smile.

_What the hell is—!_

"In any event, I believe it would be a fine way to test his endurance." Neliel added in a more collected tone, as Grimmjow's eyes snapped open in a glimpse.

All this annoying bullshit talk might be familiar to them, but they kept ignoring the fact he was totally oblivious to the whole thing. Grimmjow never liked passing unnoticeable, neither remaining silent at his surroundings. He was the king, and the king wanted to know everything. The sexta gradually submerged into a calm rage.

"What the fuck.." Everyone blinked at Grimmjow's shallow, almost appeased tone, as he finally attracted their attention. "..IS ETERNAL TAG!..?" He finally shouted in a furious rasp, feeling exactly like a neglected pet.

Everyone cringed like a statue at the rough sound wave, only Neliel allowing a dim smile lurk on her lips.

"Ohhhh..." Pesche drawled in a perverted cackling. "So he REALLY wants to be in!"

Grimmjow finally blew his short fuse. _"Enough with this crap talk!"_

He jerked his hands around his human leash, desperately struggling to unlock her tight hug from his neck.

"Umm..Let's see.." Neliel raised her honey eyes on the sky, tapping her pink lips pensively as she mused away, completely unaffected by his groaning efforts to break free.

_Fuck! Where does all this damn strength come from!.._

"Oh!" Neliel blinked surprised, encouraging Grimmjow to stare at her with half a pissed eye. "The rules!"

"The rules." Her two friends crossed arms on their chest and shook heads in agreement.

"Let's see.." Neliel turned her now stern hazel eyes on the blue haired arrancar, considering her options. "Since you're new at this, I'll let you decide!"

His standard frown found his expression, as Grimmjow dwelled at her last words.

"Decide..What?" He demanded annoyed, forcing his patience, as the puzzle pieces fit in a nerve-racking pace.

"N-Nel! Can't I decide? It was my turn, don'cha know?"

"It's his first time Dondochakka, so he'll do the honors! Just this once!" Neliel calmed down the crybaby with a convincing smile.

"Your generosity knows no bounds, as always...Nel-sama.." Pesche bowed in awe, in front of his master.

The petulant sexta was about to erupt at their smart talk again, but Neliel got him before he could bark, raising a guiding finger in front of his wide eyes.

"Choose one of us.." Her finger pointed in order, at Dondochakka, Pesche, then with her thumb pointing back at herself, her gesture secretely implying that the Tercera espada was the right choice. "..Then chase and beat us up!"

Neliel raised another finger to tease Grimmjow with a pinch on his cheek. Grimmjow snorted disturbed at this nonsense of course.

"Oi, Nel.." She stopped pecking on his cheek, to meet with Grimmjow's severe glare. "..Don't you think that's kids' stuff..?" He expected to see some realization in her eyes, but Neliel just managed to get him more pissed, when she blinked confused.

"You're more of a child than she is.." Pesche muttered to himself, only to cringe sweating again, when Grimmjow pierced him with another deadly glare.

"D-Don't be so crude!" Neliel answered guardedly after a while of awkwardness. "It's..Um..a game we used to play before..You know.." She finished with a vague implication.

"When you were..a kid?" Grimmjow's head drooped forward, to shade his hopeless eyes.

"The kitty's scared.." Dondochakka whispered clumsily aloud at Pesche.

_Beat them up..she said..?_

His vengeful eyes prowled on the two annoying bastards. He quickly reconsidered on playing this little game.

"We're..dead.." Pesche noted at Dondochakka, as they were instantly showered in white fear, in sight of the sexta's sneaky smirk.

Grimmjow hadn't noticed that a certain someone had set their punishing eyes on him as well, however. He had completely forgot that Neliel was still waiting, desperately trying to attract his attention with several hand gestures. Neliel got frustrated with his insulting ignorance.

"No..." Neliel finally corrected the direction of his eyes with a hand on his chin. "Me!" She smiled and started bouncing on his leg like an excited kid. "Pick me!" She repeated happily.

"Run for it.." Pesche mumbled at this opportunity and they both started hoping backwards.

This unique beautiful girl would say some really weird stuff sometimes, as another drop of sweat slid next to Grimmjow's astonished eye.

"You..want me..to beat you up?.." Grimmjow paused and stared at her quite dazed.

Neliel slowed down her cheerful bouncing, her playful shut eyes instantly turning into a pair of dashes. She turned and slammed her forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder, to hide her evident embarrassment. Just now she realized how perverted it had sounded. Grimmjow observed Neliel's shivering emo moment with puzzled caution, before detaching eyes to realize that the two jokers had vanished in thin air.

"You spend a lot of damn time with these guys.." Grimmjow just chuckled amused however.

Neliel swallowed the lump in her throat, sighing relieved that he didn't freak out at her absurd request.

"Oh..um.." Neliel lifted on her previous posture and played a strand of hair in her fingers. "L-Let's skip the beating part.." She enclosed her hands between her thighs, still a bit ashamed with herself. Grimmjow cornered his eyes in a suspicious manner, sniffing the ice on her skin.

"Then..that leaves.." A promising smirk encouraged Grimmjow for a confirmation. Neliel exhaled deeply again, glad that he didn't stick on the beating term.

"Yup! All you have to do, is chase me!"

"And winner gets what?" Grimmjow cut to the chase.

"Well.." Neliel smiled intrigued and laid her back against his strong chest, admiring him as he should be admired. "The winner will decide that!"

Grimmjow's grin got more devious, excited about the unknown prize. He could tell that Neliel awaited for a kiss, so he decided to do give her what she wanted.

"That's IF you win!" She stopped his lips with two fingers. "Catch me if you can!" She tempted his appetite and jumped to run away.

Grimmjow stood up as well, his sharp eye admiring the untouchable green haired beauty, as she dashed away.

_Like a little goat.._

The king prefered playing fair and square however, so he let her get some distance and hide in the dense vicinity of the dusty desert. Prey should be hard to find in order to taste well.

_Now..How am I gonna lure the prey.._

He walked around for a while, throwing expert peeks on the most possible spots she might be hiding. As expected, Neliel was pretty good at hide and seek, sealing the slightest pulse of her spiritual power.

_"Like a smart little goat.." _Grimmjow rewrote his previous comment.

Suddenly, he frowned and slowed down at a suspiciously wide empty area. Common prey liked hiding on rather crowded areas, relying on their natural instincts for survival. Smart prey however, would rather use deception to throw off their natural predators. _What would happen when a smart prey met a respectively smart hunter though?_ Grimmjow leered towards the only boulder that stood out in size. A cunning smirk played on his lips, but he would have to lure her out first. Any unneeded step could backfire the worst time possible. The hunter bent his knee on the sand, his gaze always glowering at the plently boulder ahead of him. A hand pulled out of his pocket, ready to use his Pesquisa on the ground to seek her out.

"YOU CHEATER!" Grimmjow grinned satisfied at the familiar face complaining over the boulder's top. "You are not supposed to_— _EEEP!" Neliel yelped that his cunning eyes had been aware of her location all this time. She quickly dove behind the rock again.

_"You're finished!" _Grimmjow chuckled silently and raised his hand, unleashing a powerful cero, to destroy her only protection.

The red light smashed the large target to pebbles. Grimmjow lowered his hand, now examining the rubble and the dust with extreme caution. This was the most critical moment of the hunting, as the prey would sooner or later make her attempt to flee from the battlefield. He gasped unprepared, when a ridge of smoke was created above the mass of dust, Neliel flying over the chaotic scene.

_Damn she's fast!..  
_

"Hmph!" Neliel cornered her eyes down on the apparently humiliated hunter, scoffing a smile at his so said skills. "You almost had me Grim_—_!" Neliel couldn't tell the instant he disappeared from the ground, nor why she collided with something as she kept flying.

"Not bad, Nel.." His arm folded around her slim waist. "Got'cha!" Grimmjow's wide grin bared his delighted feline fangs. Mission accomplished.

"Tch.." Neliel rolled her eyes away, as he landed themselves back on the ground. "How did you.." She chocked her next words in a gasp, frowning irritated that she got outsmarted.

"Hunter's secrets.." Grimmjow scoffed contented.

Neliel clenched her teeth at him, then huffed nobly, sitting down with her back hiding her face from his.

"I've never..lost before.." Neliel sniffed silently, then raised a hand to rub a wet eye, ready to burst in childish tears. If she had won, she would have immediately asked him to go on an official relationship with her.

"Heh..!" Grimmjow walked past her to stand in front of the depressed girl. "I'll tell you what." Neliel was pretty sure he was going to boast as loud as he could, as he had lost on all the previous games. He had to unleash that payback somewhere.

_Give it your best..You...YOU CHEATER!_

"I like paying back debts.." Neliel's eyes twitched at his serious smile. "Since you gave me a chance to atone, I might as well give you one in return." Grimmjow offered his hand to help her stand from the eyesore position.

"What..do you propose then?" Neliel smiled grateful, accepting both his hand and his offer without question.

"This time, YOU chase me!" Grimmjow pulled her against his chest, as Neliel blinked in surprise.

"Hmm.." Neliel smiled "It is fine by me. This time I'll definitely_.._" She stopped however, staring at Grimmjow's distant and longing eyes.

She turned around to look where he could be looking at. Neliel frowned annoyed in a spare second.

"No.." She refused all of a sudden.

"If you win, I'll consider of what we discussed a while ago." He lowered his eyes on her, to tell what she thought about it.

Neliel returned her smile, realizing he was willing to give it a shot and go on a relationship with her. A rare occasion indeed.

"What makes you think, I'm going to let you go?" Neliel stood on her tiptoes, starving for the kiss she had denied earlier.

"What makes you think you can catch me?" Grimmjow jumped in the skies before she got the chance to savor him. "See you around!" He winked at her, then tore through the air, laughing like a maniac. Grimmjow was heading for the crack in the dome, to escape Aizen's prison.

Neliel clenched her fists, fighting to withstand the increasing distance between them. The fallen part of the cerulean sky had ascended at last.

"He's gone..Isn't he..?" Pesche emerged behind Neliel. "Nel-sama..Maybe we should just let him_—_"

"It's strange..." Neliel interrupted him, as Pesche frowned at Neliel's calm tone. He was sure she should be sad at least. "Throughout the years I served under Aizen-sama, never once I opened my heart upon an arrancar.." Neliel turned around to show Pesche her clouded, yet happy eyes. "Except you and Dondochakka of course!"

"Nel-sama.."

"Grimmjow..he's just.." Neliel raised her promising smile towards the crack on the dome again. Pesche smiled, proud about his young master's feelings.

"You're going to get our pet back..Right Nel-sama?" Neliel nodded her smile at Pesche as an answer, then set her eyes on the cracked dome.

"Pesche..Tell Dondochakka, that Nel-sama..Is going for hunting!"

Neliel's feet bent against the sand, as resolve lead her way through Grimmjow's tracks. She was going to give all she had to get him back.

* * *

Whoa, Grimmjow won a game at last! Too bad for Nel..

**A/N (Spoiler): **Just because I love dragging you all in angst, I will say that in the upcoming chapters **someone dies**. Why or how, will be revealed when that chapter arrives. Any predictions on who's it gonna be?

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, because the next one will be Nel's journey to get Grimmjow back.

**_~BleachG7_**

**_11/08/10  
_**


End file.
